Sasha Burke
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: A talented young witch was removed from Hogwarts. Snape has regretted allowing it so easily ever since, but he had just started teaching. It was a wrong and a wrong to be corrected. Can he really make it better?
1. Chapter 1

Sasha Burke

4/1/09

A group of teenagers in black robes over school uniforms with green and silver ties, were comfortable in their common room, as would be expected for a group of Slytherins who had been there seven years. One of the group included Sasha Burke, who was supposed to be in class, but never usually attended potions as her last teacher Professor Slughorn, insisted that she didn't have to. However while she relaxed with her friends, she didn't count on her new teacher and head of house, Professor S Snape cutting short her extra free period as he stormed into the common room and asked which of them was her,

"Miss Burke?" he asked.

A seventeen year old girl, with straight brown hair looked up at him and greeted him with brown eyes that spelt much unconcern,

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Are you or are you not supposed to be in potions?" he asked.

Sasha sat up a little straighter before she replied,

"Oh right...I meant to mention that Professor Slughorn cut short my classes. Only Thursday and Friday afternoons for me sir," she replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow,

"And why is this?" he asked.

"Because he is yet to find a question about a potion or a potion that I cannot do. He said it made him look bad and he thought I would steal his job sir," replied Sasha.

"In future you will attend all potions classes. I will decide whether or not you are worthy of a Monday morning off or otherwise. Is that understood?" asked Snape.

Sasha had no choice but to stand up and follow him to the potions class. The half a dozen who were there already looked surprised to see her, also a little put out at her presence. Sasha got to her desk and rolled up her sleeves, ready to show the dark robed potions master what she was made of,

'Do your worst Professor Snape. I will not be beaten,' she thought.

Sure enough Professor Snape put them all through their paces. Sasha found herself having to think more than usual to the test that they were given. To make matters worse, her new teacher marked them instantly and they flew themselves back to their owners, none of which were pleased with their results,

"As you can see, you all have room for improvement, or rather a three story manor with a few garden sheds included. Therefore you will be here on Monday mornings also Miss Burke. Don't make me come and find you like I did this morning," ordered Snape.

Sasha glared at him and back at her paper. 'Acceptable' was all she had scored on the test and she had never had anything less than 'Exceeds expectations'. So with that lesson done, Sasha had her second lesson without an hour long break before hand as well as scoring low in potions, she was not having a good morning by any means. Luckily charms was usually a calming practical lesson. Professor Flitwick didn't bother her unless he had to. A friend of hers called Catherine Nobel smiled at her. She had been present when Snape had turfed her out of the common room,

"Take it you got your Monday morning back?" she asked.

Sasha made a point of not looking happy and showed her friend Snape's mark on her test. Catherine's eyes widened twice the size,

"That's not right! It can't be right. You've never got that in your life, least not from Slughorn at any rate, McGonagall is a different matter. Are you sure he's not making a point and marked it wrong?" asked Catherine.

"Do you want to ask him? If I see him before lunch, he'll be having a defence against the man in black lesson and he won't like it," replied Sasha.

Luckily, Sasha did not see Snape before lunch. However it didn't stop her blood boiling when she saw him at the staff table and slammed her bag on the floor to make a point. Catherine winced as other Slytherins raised eyebrows. Sasha lowered her voice to her friends and muttered,

"Our new head- is a great, evil, son of a bitch. He took my Monday morning free and to make things worse...! He gave me an A,"

There were two gasps at the news of Snape taking away Sasha's home comforts. Many NEWT pupils valued their free periods for studying purposes, Sasha liked her free mornings to make sure she was fully alert for her next lessons. She sensed that if potions was dropping, other classes were sure to follow suit. Sasha saw only one option that she could take to stop the domino effect of failure,

"I'm dropping it. I quit potions before he chucks me out. I can't claim to be so good that I miss class and then get such a rubbish mark. He'll think I've lied to him or something," she said.

"Don't just rush into this. I'd check your answers by the library first and then drop it. They all look pretty good to me and it isn't like he wrote down any corrections to say otherwise," said Catherine.

Sasha checked the answers through the library. She couldn't help but feel that she had been right when Snape had marked her wrong and sure enough, a few hours later she found many examples that showed clearly, that he had marked her falsely.

Armed with the books and the test, Sasha knocked on the office door of the potions master and waited there until it opened to her surprise by hand. Snape looked at her with no emotion and Sasha wasn't for making a scene in a corridor of the dungeons,

"Can I have a moment?" she asked.

Snape let her in and Sasha put down the books and her test. She instantly started on her rant about the test and the false marks that had been given,

"You will find that many of these answers you have marked incorrect, are correct. Flies legs are the most important part of the speed potion because too little and a person goes too slow, too much and they won't be able to do a single thing at a decent pace. Also the correct answer was the beak of an..." began Sasha.

"I know. However I am quite disappointed that you didn't notice instantly when I gave you back your paper. Or was that your way of being polite?" asked Snape.

Sasha turned to him as she began to pack her things away. She looked confused and shocked that a teacher would do such a thing and be so sarcastic with her. Only McGonagall had showed her any disrespect, she didn't expect it from her own head of house,

"Why did you mark it like that? What was the point?" asked Sasha.

"You know you'll get a lot further with me if you are more polite Miss Burke," replied Snape.

Sasha glared at him to let him know the respect she was about to show would be very much forced to get information from him,

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you did this sir?" she asked.

"Professor Slughorn warned me to keep an eye on you in his letter to me about my classes. He told me that you were in his words exceptionally talented at the subject and how he struggled to trick you. However I couldn't be the judge of this if you missed class. So I brought you in, knowing that you wouldn't spend your free period asleep. Sure enough I found him quite right. You seem to have a lot of knowledge about potions. I marked your test so that you would be sure to find me, because I want to know how you would feel about taking your NEWT early?" asked Snape.

Sasha frowned in amazement. She didn't agree with how Snape went about things but she knew that a NEWT already under her belt, would mean less pressure in the summer,

"Can you do that?" she asked.

"What do you think? I'm head of Slytherin and potions master, I want the best for my students. However it would mean that failure is not an option, you understand that it would be a waste of resources if you did and my time and effort," replied Snape.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure that I'm ready," said Sasha.

"I know. Dismissed Miss Burke," he said.

Sasha left the dungeons to go and do some work in the library on potions. Madame Pince tried to get her to go to dinner only to be told she'd be there later, which was an accidental lie in which she meant to go but was finding some of the stuff she was studying quite interesting.

The future potions mistress finally left the library and returned her things to her dorm, before making her way to the great hall for something to eat. When she wasn't concentrating on potions, Sasha found that she was pretty hungry considering she went to a school were food was practically on offer all of the time, especially if one had access to the kitchens were house-elves would do anything for her or anyone. The hall was close to being deserted when she got there, the main meal was gone and only sweets were available, mainly huge cream cakes, cheese cake, sticky toffee pudding and ice-cream.  
Sasha left the hall, only to get as far as the top step of the dungeon to find two familiar faces coming towards her. She backed up into the entrance hall and found that Professor Snape was behind them, they were her parents, Mr and Mrs Burke. None of them looked thrilled to say the least and Sasha feared the worst for her future at Hogwarts and her exams, or rather lack of. Mrs. Burke couldn't quite look her daughter in the eye and Mr. Burke as ever looked at her with little emotion in his eyes, as though he was putting forward a business proposition. Snape looked as though he had been through the rounds as Sasha saw it. Once her father's mind was made up, that was it. Nobody could stop him once he had an idea in mind, it became his life long ambition to see it through, just as it was his ambition to take Sasha, his only child, who held such promise and talent to succeed in the future as far as Snape was concerned, from Hogwarts to be included in the family business in Knockturn-Ally, which was shared by Mr. Borgain who had no family, meaning that at the end of her father's time it was his wish that she bought the whole place from his business partner, who was in total ignorance of the devious plan. Sasha had no choice,

"Get your trunk Sasha. You leave with us tonight. No arguments," ordered Mr. Burke.

As head of the pure-blood family, Sasha had no choice but to walk passed her teacher and into the dungeons to start packing, which her friend found most confusing,

"What are you doing?" asked Catherine.

"Leaving. I'm a shop girl remember? How stupid was I to think I could be more?" asked Sasha, close to tears.

"But...what about potions? Snape was...surely Snape doesn't agree to this? I thought after this morning you were his little golden girl?" asked Catherine.

"Golden girl or not...Snape has no chance of arguing against my father. Besides he has links to Lucius Malfoy. If he says I'm leaving without a NEWT to my name, then that is that, no questions asked. Although by the look of him, he did try his best," replied Sasha.

Catherine looked sympathetic and sad at the news, she was loosing a friend who meant the world to her and not just because she was quite intelligent,

"I'm sorry..." she began.

"MISS BURKE!" shouted Snape from down the stairs.

Sasha wiped her eyes and picked up her trunk. She was ready to go and she was going for good as far as she was concerned. Snape looked almost disappointed at the sight of Sasha with all of her things in a trunk, without having completed the potions exam,

"You have a choice. A hard one, but you still have it," he said.

"You're mistaken. Even if I did go for the being disinherited idea, where would I go after this year? Where would I find work? I have no choice, but thank you. I will always remember the faith you had in my abilities sir," said Sasha.

And that was that. Snape could only look on with regret as Sasha walked out of the huge, double-doors and out of Hogwarts without the recognition that she deserved. As far as he was concerned, he had failed her. He had failed to get Sasha the qualifications that she needed in life, his first ever student who has showed real potential in her work and knowledge, as far as he was concerned there would never be another. So he continued with his job and rolled his eyes as year after year, students left his class with a bit of knowledge and the basic requirements to be able to brew not overly-complicated potions.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha Burke

6/1/09

It was a few years later, when Snape had been ordered to go to Knockturn Ally to purchase an item that the headmaster was interested in, from Borgin and Burke's. He assumed that meant that he would have a good chance of finding Sasha there. A part of him dreaded the whole idea but at the same time he knew he had to face his mistakes. Something he was about to get used to even more, when Harry Potter started Hogwarts. Oh how he had loathed his second decade, it had to be the worst ten years of his life and the previous ten hadn't been much to write home about.

The door swung open and Snape stepped into the dark, damp-feeling shop. He looked at the counter instantly, which was quite empty. He had expected to find a young woman there but she did not turn up. However Mr. Burke did and he looked surprised to see the potions master in his abode,

"What can I do for you Severus? Been a few years has it not?" he asked.

"Indeed so. I'm here for...this," replied Snape, handing over a piece of paper.

Burke took the paper from him and narrowed his eyes at the writing and then looked surprised. He went to the back of the shop and brought back a brown box of fine looking wood. It was padlocked shut and Burke looked rather uncomfortable,

"I didn't know anyone...ah knew about that. Then again I do try and keep my business to myself. Especially of late. I blame myself you know. She really is a cunning little vixen. Worthy of a Slytherin to be sure but to do what she did, a disgrace to me Severus. Total disgrace after all I have done for her," he said.

"Disgrace Mr. Burke?" asked Snape.

"My daughter. Sasha you might recall. Robbed me she did. Robbed me to take them exams and fiddled my books to boot. I'd never have noticed but she left one of them long brown hairs of hers inside it. I knew then why not all was as it seemed. Doubt it was worth it. She could only do potions couldn't she? No offence Severus but any of clown can chuck things in a cauldron and give it a stir," replied Mr. Burke.

Snape felt almost pleased for Sasha. Mr. Burke was right, it was a very Slytherin act that she did to get her what she wanted. But the pride he felt for her not letting go of her dream, was almost too strong to bare. However he remained professional,

"If you say so. Forgive me I didn't know her that well...just picked up on the potions because Slughorn told me. Did this happen...?" he began.

"Not long after I took her home. The wife won't say anything but I think she's glad of her daughter's treachery. Don't ask me where she is now or how she did. I don't know and I don't care. As far as I'm concerned she's due a bloody good hexing if she darkens my door again," replied Mr. Burke.

Snape left the shop in a funny mood. He was tempted to smirk about Sasha's cunning, he felt as though Mr. Burke had received his just desserts if anything, but he couldn't help but wonder where she was. After all her argument to going with Mr. Burke had been over housing and support, so for some reason Snape felt quite concerned about her.

He entered Dumbledore's office with the box, only to find that the old man had company, female company. He saw the back of a woman in brown robes, who had long brown hair. She turned around when she heard the door close and black eyes met soft brown ones. Both Dumbledore and the woman smiled warmly at him as he stood by the door with what he assumed was a trick-box in his hand,

"Tell me sir, how is my dear father? Singing my praises was he? After all he's the one who taught me that if one really wants something, one should do everything they can to get it, otherwise they don't really want it, so I got the potions NEWT, the Charms NEWT and even a defence NEWT," said Sasha.

"I believe Mr. Burke has told you about dear Sasha's adventures. Not that I am one to encourage lying and stealing alas, I am glad she did. Now that I have a decent supply teacher for quite a few subjects. St. Muggos have given her a glowing reference of course and a recommendation from the minister himself as I believe he once had a rather nasty boil on his behind," said Dumbledore chuckling slightly.

Sasha gave him a warning look as she smiled slightly,

"I can't believe you forced that out of me. Patient confidence just went straight out of your window. Anyway, my father still doesn't require my presence I believe?" she asked.

Snape put the box on the headmaster's desk before he responded,

"He is rather annoyed at your actions. At least that is the message I picked up as he did say he would hex you if you returned," he replied.

"Just because I now have more NEWTs than him. I think that is why I was withdrawn in the first place. I remember it was a battle to get on the train that year. I'm back though now. I'd like to see him have me removed now. Unless by brother has children, which I doubt," added Sasha.

"Why is this?" asked Dumbledore.

Sasha smirked slightly and Snape raised an eyebrow,

"I don't think that Stephan is really interested in witches to be honest," she replied.

"He likes muggles?" asked Snape.

"Perhaps. He might have better luck with males in the muggle world. Hence why he's never mentioned in the house. My father assumed it was a phase...it's not. Anyway I think I'm ready for September. I'll just go and sort out my living quarters," replied Sasha.

Sasha left the office, closely followed by Snape. He couldn't believe what he had heard. St. Muggos, recommendation from the minister himself, he had seen a practically under-confident, down trodden young woman leave Hogwarts. Now she was successful, clever, cunning, ambitious and he was going to work with her. It was much for him to take in and Sasha knew that he would be close behind her and turned to him,

"Thank you. It's all thanks to you the way I am. That I knew I had to get those NEWTs one way or another. I mean if you thought I was worth bringing the NEWT forward, I must have had something and I did. Top qualification for potions. It wasn't easy as I'm sure you know," she said.

"Quite right. Miss..." began Snape.

"Sasha, please," added Sasha.

Snape paused. He wasn't sure about being on such familiar terms with her, but she was certainly his equal in the potions department so he accepted it,

"Sasha, I know, myself that I didn't quite encourage you to do your final year, I had just started teaching and I wasn't sure of my powers or even if I had any..." he began.

"Oh please Severus. None of that business with my father was your fault. I'd never...I never blamed you for my leaving so suddenly. Don't ask for forgiveness were it isn't needed, because I can't give it," said Sasha.

Snape smirked. A nice Slytherin? What was his world coming to? One of his main regrets was turning into an incident he hadn't had any control over,

"Did you take that attitude when you were using your father's money to pay for your external exams?" he asked.

"He deserved it. I could have done them for free, but no he had to force my hand to have it done the hard and more expensive way. I did nothing wrong. Just did what every other seventh year did, some exams," replied Sasha.

Snape decided there and then, that the supply professor had a very strange justice system in her mind. However she clearly didn't loose sleep over her actions. Sasha as well as wiser, was older, thinner and well into her twenties and seemed to be doing better with them than he did. Things were finally starting to get easier for Snape, especially when he discovered that Sasha had done well for herself. However he decided to allow her to get on with life. The last time he tried to help a woman like Sasha it had ended badly. Alas Snape found that it wasn't he who would get involved. Sasha found herself getting involved with him. It was the end of her first year and they had been told about Professor Quirrel. Snape left the room looking pale. Sasha frowned and went after him, thinking he was going to be sick. However when she opened his office door, she found that he was pale because he was scared and checking his arm, where she noticed the dark mark,

"Severus..." she began.

"I knew what Quirrel was up to. I did all I could to stop him, in doing so I stopped...he's making his way back to power. When he does...that is me finished," he said.

Sasha closed the door behind her,

"You don't know that. Besides if...he'd have wanted your help he'd have said so. Instead he picked...to be frank a bloody idiot. I was shown the traps made. Knowing you, the stone would have been gone by the second of September, because in one night alone you'd have sorted the plant, the dog, the broom, the chess, potions and troll. But for some reason he didn't ask you. Therefore you're not responsible for this," she said.

Snape looked at her in amazement. She had given him the perfect excuse and way of defending himself, as well as adding how talented she found him,

"You sure you don't have your own dark mark?" he asked.

Sasha rolled up her sleeve to reveal bareness on her own arm,

"My family was never important for that sort of thing. They were of no use to him but toed the line so there was never any real worry," she replied.

"I think if he came back, he'd want you on his team. Your pepper-up potions are almost better than my own...almost," said Snape.

"I'm working on the anti-steaming idea. Then they will be better than yours," said Sasha smirking.

"You'll be lucky. Many a potions master better than you have tried..." he began.

"Severus, there is no better potions master than me and you know it. If I were you, I'd be more worried about me stealing your job," said Sasha smiling smugly.

Snape walked forward,

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

Sasha only smirked more. Her lack of fear, she knew would wind him up something terrible,

"Be careful who you say that to. I'm sure my father thought I'd never get a NEWT to my name, not against his wishes," she added calmly.

Snape and Sasha, all alone in a closed room. Anyone else would think something was going to give. Snape leaned forward but the door began to open and he stood up straight. Sasha let out a slight gasp of disappointment as Dumbledore entered the room,

"I trust everything is well?" he asked.

Sasha had an image in her head of her poisoning his drink and him taking it, which kept her perfectly sane as she responded,

"And there was me thinking I'd have a last class," she replied.

"Not today Professor Burke," added Snape.

"I'll be along to see you later Professor," said Dumbledore.

After a long talk from Dumbledore, most of it Snape couldn't translate into his own understanding, he had a long think about what happened before he and Sasha were interrupted. He went to find her, but could not. He was on the fifth floor when he stopped Dumbledore and asked him,

"Have you seen Professor Burke?"

"She's gone back to her family. Mr. Burke is unwell and has asked for her. I believe she has just finished packing and is on her way out...actually I see her now outside," he replied.

Snape turned to see Sasha leaving. There was no way for him to catch up with her or get her to acknowledge him from the fifth floor window. He could not believe it. He had been so close to kissing her and he didn't know if he'd ever get that chance again, especially if Mr. Burke recovered from his illness. He hoped that her fate would not return to the dark shop in knockturn ally, she was simply far too intelligent to work for her father. Although he wouldn't admit it openly, Sasha was the best potions master he had ever come across.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha Burke

26/2/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Snape waited for Sasha's return but it never came. Every-time he entered her father's shop, there was only Borgin and he wouldn't give him any information about her or her father. In the end he started walking passed the shop to see if she appeared but she did not. The more Snape didn't see her, the more cantankerous he became towards pupils who were not in Slytherin.

It was only when Snape's arm burned him strongly when Dumbledore was worried were his students had vanished, did Sasha return to Hogwarts in search of him. Mr. Burke was gone, Mrs. Burke had followed him and Sasha returned to where she felt she wanted to be, while thinking to herself,

_Don't let him say no, don't let him reject me, I have to see him again._

Sasha ran into him as he left the dungeon. He looked in her direction and thought he was seeing things and carried on up the steps. However he felt her presence remain and turned back to her.

"Hello Severus," she said.

Snape walked back down the stairs slowly and looked at her deeply. He expected her to vanish at any moment but she remained in-front of him.

"Where have you been...? I don't have time for you games Burke. My life is at stake here. This time I know he's back and I haven't answered him yet..." he began.

"I know. They ran. That's why I came back. I'm free. I have no obligation to them now. Please. Let me stay. Let me stay with you," added Sasha.

Snape was stuck were he was for a moment, until he belted up the stairs and Sasha followed him but waited outside the hospital wing for him. When he finally emerged from the room, Snape found her still waiting for him and a black dog snuck past her unnoticed.

"Wait inside my office, but I can't promise my safe return. If I come back, I will give you house room. If not then...you're on your own," he said.

"Thank you Severus, I know you'll be fine. Just remember what I said. He could have returned years ago if he'd have sought your help," she said.

"And can I put your name to it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. If it keeps you alive," replied Sasha.

At that moment when Snape remembered why he had almost kissed her that day in his office, once again Professor Dumbledore appeared and interrupted them.

"Sasha!" he shouted.

"I have to go," said Snape.

"Good luck," she said.

"Sasha Burke!" added Dumbledore.

As Snape left, Sasha turned to the old man with pleading eyes, as he looked at her with amazement due to her sudden and fast return.

"This is a surprise," he added.

"My parents ran as soon as they heard, I told them I was away also...you've put Severus on spy work haven't you?" she asked.

Dumbledore fixed her with his x-ray stare and then smiled at her. Sasha knew that at that moment, he had seen right through her. However he didn't say anything or judge her. He walked her to the old potions office that she knew well. Sasha looked at the exact spot where she lad last spoken to him and remembered being less than a centimeter from kissing him and knew that she would have let him. The momentary chemistry had been bubbling like an over flowing cauldron until that door had opened and she had feared for both teaching positions. Then of course she had been forced to look after her so called dying father, who had made a speedy recovery, alas he became more bad tempered towards her mother, so Sasha became marriage guidance for the pair to keep them together for the next few years. Sasha, regretted every argument she resolved, as she waited with Dumbledore, for Snape's return, as he refused to answer her question until he did return, amazed that she was still there, and hadn't turned back out of the school.

"Well?" asked Dumbledore.

"Thirteen years of information, in exchange for me being here now, headmaster," replied Snape.

Sasha nodded, she had been right all along. Dumbledore bowed his head slightly, in thanks and walked towards the door.

"Very well, that will be all, I shall leave you to it," he said.

Dumbledore left, the door closed behind him with a snap. Sasha turned to Snape, who turned away to organize some papers. He cleared his throat, before he began to speak, but Sasha knew, that something was wrong. She could hear it in his voice.

"Looks like another war has begun, not many people will want to believe it, while some put their lives at risk..." he began.

Sasha walked over to him, and put her hand on his back. Snape slowly turned around, and she removed her hand. He looked like a man, who had been given days to live, but he wasn't ready to go. Sasha knew, then, that he didn't want to do what was expected of him, but that's what made him a better person.

"I believe it," she said.

"You have more sense," he said.

"I believe in you," she added.

Sasha went to put her hand on his face, but Snape blocked it, by taking her by the wrist, gently. She looked at him challengingly, and he turned his head slightly at the expression on her face.

"Don't even think about it. Everytime, I think that you're something special to me, you vanish, not to be seen for years," he said, coldly.

"Where am I going to run to? Why would I run? Tell me that. If I hurt you, I am sorry, but I returned here in good faith, faith to you, but if my faith isn't welcome, I shall leave," added Sasha, coldly.

Sasha got free, from Snape's grasp. She walked towards the door, only for it to close before she got there. She turned back to Snape.

"Stay this time," he said.

Sasha bit her lip, unsure if she could make that promise.

"Please," he added.

Sasha knew he wasn't the begging type, and that she was honoured to get that one word from him. Snape saw her stare at the floor in thought, he walked over to her, hopeful as she hadn't left him or refused him. Sasha saw his shoes, then looked up, to find Snape, who seemed so much taller than her, he raised her chin up and kissed her briefly on the lips. Unknown to them, Professor Dumbledore had been listening by the door, smiling like a school-boy. He found himself checking his watch, as he heard nothing from either of them, not a sound, for many moments. He took out his wand, and managed to open the door slightly and quietly. He had silently guessed the reason there was silence, and he had been correct. He didn't look for long, he saw Snape and Sasha together, and smiled, and closed the door silently.

"About time too, he'll need her now, more than ever, outstanding timing that woman has," he said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snape didn't bank on Sasha being the type, to be awake at the crack of dawn. He woke up the next day, other half of the bed, empty. He slowly got up, wondering if he had been dreaming, but he couldn't have been as the dark mark, still twinged on his arm. If he didn't dream that, then he didn't dream that Sasha had returned. So he got ready, with a heavy heart and a terrible temper, believing that she had left him again. Snape didn't speak aloud, but it was clear by the way he opened doors, and slammed them shut, that he was furious. He hated being made a fool of, and he hated being lied to. Luckily, to his surprise, he found Sasha, at the staff table, while the rest of the hall, was mainly deserted, due to the events of the previous day. She was having a drink and reading the paper. Snape felt relieved, but it didn't stop some of his temper. He walked over to the table and sat by her, Sasha slowly turned to him, innocently.

"Would it have killed you to leave a note?" he asked.

"You are a teacher, think how it would look. Anyway, you need to learn to trust me, because the world is getting no help from the ministry," she replied.

Snape only briefly looked at the front page, and dismissed it as though it was unimportant, compared with his love life.

"It wouldn't look like anything, other than a little consideration," he added.

"Severus, I am warning you, if this is how you are going to be, I will leave and that's a promise. I will not be the type of person who has to ask her other half, when she can go to the toilet. If all you want is control, forget it, find someone else," muttered Sasha, angrily.

Snape looked surprised. Sasha had changed again, from a very submissive person, to a very independent one. However, Snape was used to having his own authority and he wasn't going to back down, so easily and quietly.

"All I ask, is that you don't just vanish into thin air. Can you blame me for acting like this?" he asked.

"Alright, I won't. However yes I can blame you, if you don't trust me, after I gave you my word, then I don't see much of a future for us," she replied.

Sasha left the table, closely followed by Snape, much to Professor McGonagall's amazement. As she tried to speak to them both. Professor Dumbledore also had to step a-side for them, then shook his head and put his hand on Professor McGonagall's shoulder.

"I would love to tell you, but I think you have a rough idea Minerva," he said.

"Oh no, not again!" she cried.

"Wonderful isn't it? To see our pupils all grown up? Of a fashion I suppose," added Dumbledore.

"Albus, did you have something to do with this?" she asked.

"A little long-term plan of mine, that went on a little longer than I expected...and not quite how I expected," he replied.

"Albus!" said McGonagall angrily.

The old man, chuckled and went into the great hall. Meanwhile, a domestic was brewing deep in the dungeon, between Snape and Sasha. They were back in his quarters, and it was left to Snape to close the door, surprised that it didn't slam in his face.

"I never said I didn't trust you, but you do have a tendency to vanish for years at a time, it is an observation," he said.

"Oh I see, one you think I will repeat? There's a war on, you are a spy and my family have left the country. There is nowhere to run to, nobody to turn to," she said.

"Except me. You can turn to me, you know that," he said.

"Severus, I'm not here because I think you're a big, tough, wizard, who can protect me. I'm here because I want to be, I want to be with you," she added.

"Which is more dangerous. I can't offer protection," he said.

"I don't want it," she said.

"I can't offer you safety," he added.

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked.

"I won't always return home," he added.

"I know. Spy work isn't really set hours," she added.

"You understand?" he asked.

"I do," she replied.

"Do you not have the urge to walk out of that door?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

The door clicked locked, just as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall went to make sure all was well. They looked at each other, and pressed their ears to the door.

"Leave me?" asked Snape.

"Not by choice," replied Sasha.

Professor McGonagall quickly moved away from the door, at a great speed for a lady of her age, she went back towards the main hall.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about!" she called back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh no, not at all," he added.

"Some things, Albus, I do not want to know," added Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore, looked mischievous. Professor McGonagall looked at him questioningly.

"Look at it a different way, these next few weeks, are going to be tough for him. He needs her support, she'll be able to help him more than me," he said.

"Pull him out Albus..." began Professor McGonagall.

"I can't. I need to know what's going on, we need to know. If there was another way, I'd do it," he said.

"He's putting his life on the line for you and your plans," she added.

"I know, I'll blame myself if anything happens to him," he said.

"And Sasha? What will you tell her?" she asked.

"Why worry? Severus is a very capable man, I'm hopeful that day won't come," he replied.

"For your sake, so do I. People have wanted you dead for less," she said.

"True, very true," he said, quietly.

The teachers stopped at the great hall and observed the sight before them. As teachers, they knew that children could be cruel, but before them, they found that very few of them, had a smile or a joke coming from their mouths. Sasha and Snape, stopped behind them and saw it also, pupils of all ages, united in grief. Sasha turned around, as she heard a gasp and a cry, that came from a black haired girl.

"Poor Miss Chang," began Professor McGonagall.

Sasha however, had a more direct approach, and Snape didn't have time to question her. She followed the girl to the toilets on the second floor, she watched the door slam shut, and heard her crying. A familiar ghost appeared, and Sasha nodded at her briefly. Myrtle floated away, and Sasha walked towards the door. She cleared her throat and knocked on the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Who is it?" asked Cho.

"You don't know me and I don't know you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," replied Sasha.

"Are you a teacher?" asked Cho.

"I used to be, a few years ago, but I have no power here. You can tell me where to go, and nothing will happen," replied Sasha.

"Would you go?" asked Cho.

"Do you want me to?" asked Sasha.

There was a pause. Sasha heard the toilet roll being used, before she continued.

"Is this about, the young man yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Cho.

"Did you know him? Well I mean?" asked Sasha.

"I...we were together," replied Cho.

Sasha winced silently. Cho felt confusion over the sudden silence on the other side of the door.

"Have you ever lost someone?" she asked.

"I did. We weren't as close as I had wanted us to be, and just before we were getting somewhere, he went out of my life. I thought I'd never get a second chance, that I was foolish to think anything like that could happen again. It did, it took time, but I found my way back. It isn't easy to do that, and it's up to you how and when you do it, but as long as there's hope, you'll make it," replied Sasha.

A slight pause, gave Sasha the chance to leave, when Cho opened the toilet door, she found that she was alone and there was nobody to talk to, or thank for their words of wisdom. Sasha returned to the dungeon, and started to pack ready for the holidays. Snape returned to his quarters, and found Sasha, innocently reading a NEWT level mark scheme.

"There is a story going around the Ravenclaw table, that a ghost is haunting Hogwarts, who had a man taken from her, but found love again, who is responsible for Miss Cho being able to eat," he said.

"I didn't tell her who I was. I just meant that eventually she'll move on and learn to love again, I just tried to sound like I knew what I was talking about," she said.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I'm lucky, I lost you and found you again, but it was still a loss," she replied.

"You thought of me?" he asked.

"Fondly, wishfully, regrettably," she replied.

"No owls?" he asked.

"That would have meant spending money, I was closely watched, after my deception with my NEWTs," she replied.

"We were a little, interrupted, were we not?" he asked.

"We were teachers, both of our jobs...I didn't know I was going to leave," she replied.

"I did, you picked the wrong teaching profession," added Snape.

"They aren't still saying it's cursed?"" asked Sasha.

"A man has been locked in a trunk for nine months, and the impostor of a teacher, is going to get the dementor's kiss. Hardly a blessing on either parts is it?" asked Snape.

"Well I'm not taking the job next year, I've had my turn and I don't want to be twice cursed," replied Sasha.

"Thought you didn't believe in it?" asked Snape.

"I don't. I'm just thinking if leaving was my curse, I'd rather not risk it again," she replied.

"Wise choice, because I want that position, never been a fan of teaching really," he said.

"You could..." began Sasha.

"Die? Like I couldn't die every time I go to a meeting. I have little to loose," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"I didn't mean...look I'm not used to this, I need..." he began.

"Time? I know," she added.

Snape smirked, with relief and Sasha smiled.

"I need to get some things...before we leave. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Before she knew it, Sasha became the woman of the house. Snape wasn't an untidy man, but it lacked a few of Sasha's home comforts, like her own corner and kitchen work space. The couple began to get into a routine, a comfortable one that agreed with them both, to stop any arguments that almost occurred at Hogwarts, such as Snape was the first to rise, or not if he was at a meeting and had been all night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha Burke

1/3/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"I don't want to join the Order," announced Sasha.

Professor Dumbledore, lowered his mug of tea, Snape raised an eyebrow, but not because he was annoyed, just rather amazed that she openly admitted it. Professor Dumbledore, gave her a look, that she knew meant he was going to try and change her mind, but Sasha was a very stubborn, Slytherin woman. He'd have a fight on his hands, as far as Snape and Sasha were concerned.

"Can I ask why?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"There is no way, I will be accepted as an equal. My father part owns the dark arts objects shop in Diagon Ally, what do you expect them to think?" asked Sasha.

"Severus is a deatheater..." began Professor Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't use that as a good example, headmaster," added Snape.

Professor Dumbledore, shot him a dark look, almost as if to ask, whose side he was on? However at the same time, he liked the fact that he wouldn't have Sasha, lied to.

"Never the less, you are a valued member of the organization. Are you telling me you want to join the deatheaters?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No sir. I don't want any part in either organization. I have yet to find a job..." began Sasha.

"You can..." he began.

"No! I am not taking that job. I'm sorry sir, you'll just have to have a ministry person. I can't go back to full time teaching," she said.

"At least think about a position as a supply teacher. Madame Hooch is rather unwell at the moment, and Professor Flitwick is having troubles with old war wounds," added Professor Dumbledore.

Sasha looked at Snape, who looked a little unconcerned.

"Do what you must," he said.

"No promises," added Sasha.

"A few thoughts, that's all I ask," said Professor Dumbledore.

As soon as he was gone, Sasha cleared away the cups. Snape followed her into the kitchen, and found that she had developed a sixth sense.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask me if you want to work," he replied.

"I have to show some consideration as you work their too," added Sasha.

"Why should it bother me?" he asked.

Sasha looked at him, warningly. Snape smirked at her, casually and walked over to her.

"I assure you, I wouldn't mind. It'd be nice to see a friendly face," he added.

So Sasha agreed to teach again. However she did not expect to have to make the grade, according to the defence teacher, who she found herself under inspection of, something she did not expect as she was but a temp.

"Ah, Professor Burke...you're turn this morning," said Professor Umbridge.

Sasha looked confused, as she left the staff room, and turned back to her.

"My turn for what?" she asked.

"Inspection of course!" she replied.

"But I thought that was for full members, not supplies," added Sasha.

"Ah, but while you're here, you're still a teacher aren't you? Lead the way," added Professor Umbridge.

Sasha got her broom from her office, and went into the court yard to wait for the class. Like most teachers, Sasha did the register, before she began.

"Call it!" she ordered.

The first years all began to shout 'up'. When they were all done, after a slight glare in one direction, she continued.

"Mount and hover!" she ordered.

One cough was heard and Sasha ignored it and carried on.

"Jones! I said hover! Not fly fifty foot up!" added Sasha.

A second cough and Sasha continued to ignore it.

"Touch down!" she ordered.

The students were back on the ground, and before Professor Umbridge could cough again, Sasha turned to her and folded her arms.

"Is there a problem? Or do you have a bad throat?" she asked.

"Just I noticed, that you seem to run your class, like some kind of army, rather than the basics of flying," replied Professor Umbridge.

"Flying is a dangerous class Professor, I have to enforce some discipline or someone might get hurt. As to a flying army, last time I checked, wars were fought with wands," added Sasha.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"Only that people usually duel with each other, not fly at each other, unless a very rough game of quiddich is being played. Can I continue?" asked Sasha.

"So you weren't enforcing the belief that he who must not be named, is alive?" she asked.

"I don't believe I mentioned that. It was you who began the conversation on an army, not I," replied Sasha.

"But you work for Professor Dumbledore, is that because you're on his side so to speak?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"He pays my wages, his battles are his own and mine are my own," she replied.

"You're not answering my questions!" snapped Professor Umbridge.

"I am, I just don't see what any of it has to do with teaching flying," said Sasha.

"I see a probation heading your way," argued Professor Umbridge.

"Really? I'll have moved on to a different subject by then, what a shame?" asked Sasha.

"Do you believe it or not?" asked Professor Umbridge.

"That depends what you mean..." she began.

Professor Umbridge let out a frustrated scream, and Sasha raised an eyebrow calmly as the students covered their mouths, as they feared both teachers.

"You! Haven't heard the last of this, you might think you've been clever, avoiding my questions directly, but I know a traitor to the ministry when I see one," said Umbridge.

"In what way? I have betrayed no one," said Sasha.

"Then why do you avoid the simple question? Do you believe him or not?" asked Umbridge.

There was a short silence.

"He can say what he likes, as long as I get paid. I neither believe him or otherwise. Now, they were going to have a few feet worth of freedom, but I don't have time for that. Brooms away class!" ordered Sasha.

The class left quickly, fearing an explosion at any moment between the two teachers. Professor Umbridge began to scribble, then looked up at Sasha.

"I can't decide, whether you're indecisive or you're waiting to see, who is right and wrong before you choose a side," she said.

"That's for you to decide," said Sasha.

"Why are you being so unhelpful? When it could mean your job?" she asked.

"Because I won't be used by anyone, I had a lifetime of being controlled and I won't take it anymore. Good day," replied Sasha.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasha was patrolling the school one night after Christmas, when she saw a couple of pupils, around the age of third years, come out of the defence against the dark arts office. She cleared her throat and they all turned around quickly, hands behind their backs, a mixture of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. It was dark, Sasha raised her lit wand to let them see, who she was.

"A little late for extra class isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, but no Professor, we were in detention." Said one girl.

"Detention? It's far too late for that sort of thing, what were you doing?" asked Sasha.

"Well..."

"Just lines."

"Tell her!"

"No!"

"She might be able to help us!"

"No! It'll make things worse!"

Sasha looked at the group of students as they argued. She snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"Tell me what? What might I be able to help with?" she asked.

"Nothing."

There was a sudden silence, Sasha finally noticed that they all had their hands behind their backs.

"What are you all hiding? Hands out." Ordered Sasha.

None of them moved.

"Now!" She ordered.

"Professor Burke! On your way children, same time tomorrow."

Professor Umbridge came out of her office. Sasha turned to her, and found herself, silently invited into the office. The door closed behind her, and she waisted no time.

"What have you done to them?" she asked.

"You heard Miss Marcie, just lines." Replied Professor Umbridge.

"Then why will none of them show me their hands?" asked Sasha.

"My punishments, are none of your concern. You're already on probation for Charms, Flying and Herbology. Severus is hardly ever ill, you want to watch yourself." Replied Professor Umbridge.

"Don't. I will not be bullied like those poor students." Warned Sasha.

"Sasha, you forget your place. I have links at the ministry..." began Professor Umbridge.

"As do I." added Sasha.

"Oh?" she asked.

"I believe you know my Godfather, Lucius Malfoy, charming man, highly thought of my the minister, like brothers I last heard. I can't see an order for my removal, getting past Lucius, as I believe he still has connections with the school governors." replied Sasha.

"Lucius...we shall see. Perhaps I should bend his ear about how reliant you are on his support." said Professor Umbridge.

"His support? Not at all, I just know that he takes constructive dismissal very seriously, where his family are concerned. Now more than ever, as my parents seemed to have disappeared, his duty as a godfather just increased." added Sasha.

To add insult to injury, the door opened quickly and suddenly. It banged into the wall and Sasha turned and walked out of it.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" shouted Professor Umbridge.

Sasha refused to respond, and wore a Slytherin smirk, all the way to the dungeon. She said the password in order to get into Snape's quarters, and her smirk vanished, when she saw him, nursing a large bottle of fire-whiskey. The door closed behind her, and he looked up, into concerned brown eyes. Sasha sat next to him and put her hand on his knee.

"Is it...?" she began.

"I cancelled Potter's lessons." He said.

"Where you told to?" she asked.

"No." He replied.

"Then why?" she asked.

"To keep us both alive. I can't spy on everyone, teach potions and teach him to do something he doesn't want to learn. If he doesn't want help where it's given, then that's his choice. I won't be loosing sleep over it." he replied.

"There's more to this, I can tell." said Sasha.

Snape stood up suddenly and walked away. Sasha followed him silently, his back faced her and he returned the whiskey to a cupboard.

"There is, however I will not be talking about it, not yet." He said.

"Why?" asked Sasha.

Snape almost turned to her, before he responded.

"Because regardless of the promise you made, you would leave, and I don't want you to."

"Severus, that won't happen. I know you were a deatheater, it wouldn't shock me, not to such an extent that I'd leave." said Sasha.

"Nobody knows, except for the headmaster." He said.

"He knows most things." Added Sasha.

"If I tell you, and when I turn around, you're still there, either you really love me or you're really desperate." Said Snape.

"I'd like to go with the first option." Admitted Sasha.

"Harry Potter, could be a normal boy, with a normal family, if it hadn't been for me giving the Dark Lord, the reason he has, for wanting him dead. I over heard the prophesy made, how neither can live, a child born as the seventh month dies, whose parents had thrice defeated him. It wasn't long after that, Lily and James Potter were killed trying to protect their son, who was marked as his equal, before his defeat. I as good as pointed my own wand at those people, not just any people, we knew each other. He was someone I loathed, but she was the opposite. I loved Lily, Lily Evans as I knew her. I'm the reason she's dead." Confessed Snape.

Sasha stood, stunned in the door way. Tears began to form in her eyes. Snape knew that she was still there and took away the silence.

"If I were you, I'd go out of fear for my life, because I wouldn't think any less of you if you did. In fact I'd hide away, seek out your parents and say your hiding from the dark lord. To be honest, I'm much more of a threat to you than he is." He said.

"You want me to go. Order me out and I shall go." Said Sasha.

"I can't." He said.

"I mean it. One word Severus, two letters long." added Sasha.

Snape slammed his fist on the work-top.

"I want you! I want you to stay! But I can't promise that we'll both live through this! I can't promise that you won't die or that I won't cause your death! I just wanted to give you a choice..." he began.

Sasha slowly walked towards him, and put her hand on his shoulder. She lowered her voice, in contrast with his own.

"I'd rather die now, knowing you, than live in security." She said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I love you." He confessed.

Sasha hugged him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha Burke

2/3/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore looked very uncomfortable, as Sasha and Snape told them their news. Sasha had agreed to be engaged to Snape, and had expected her boss to be pleased.

"Do you think it wise? Putting yourself in danger like this?" he asked.

"I'm in no danger. Just a private thing and I'll keep out of the way." Replied Sasha.

"He will find out." said Professor Dumbledore.

"That isn't a problem. Sasha is a pure blood, he'll have no complaints about her." said Snape.

"Only the fact that her parents are missing. Reconsider this idea, both of you. I'm happy that you're a couple but you're not in the best position to do this." Added Professor Dumbledore.

"If everyone took that attitude during the last war, we would have a very empty school at the moment." Argued Sasha.

"I'm not telling you what to do..." began Professor Dumbledore.

"Then you won't mind being the only witness sir." added Sasha.

"I'm touched, this goes against my judgement. Know that." He said.

One weekend was all it took. Nobody noticed anything different, until Sasha took her leave at the end of the year, along with Professor Umbridge.

"You're not leaving! Not now your job has been made so much easier!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"The Umbridge-itus as it is known, has passed. I'm not needed here anymore Minerva." Said Sasha.

"But where will you go?" she asked.

"I have my arrangements. The war has officially begun. I'm going to help in my own way, please, don't look so worried. I know what I'm doing. I made my choice when I walked back through those doors, when a young Hufflepuff boy lost his life, and the dark mark, burned on many fore-arms." Replied Sasha.

"You were a tough pupil to figure out, you're no different now. Good luck Sasha, may Merlin keep you safe." Said Professor McGonagall.

"You too Professor, and all of the students and staff." Added Sasha.

Professor Dumbledore sent her a cautious look. Sasha went to him and professionally held out her hand, where he silently revealed how ill he was, when he accepted it. She paused and Professor Dumbledore waited for a gasp, or tears. Instead the corners of her mouth twitched.

"You can't win them all." She said.

"No, I suppose not." He agreed.

"Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore." She said.

"That was a very final sounding farewell from you." He said.

"I don't feel I know you well enough to..." she began.

"Goodbye." He said.

A flicker of guilt showed in her face, before she bowed her head and left. When Snape followed her, it was presumed a coincidence by the rest of the staff. None of them apart from the Headmaster had any idea that either of them had any involvement with each other. However Sasha left Hogwarts and returned home, with her husband of four months, her fellow Professor, and a man who had briefly taught her and tested her enough to rebel against her old life. However, her new life developed complications, when Voldemort ordered Peter Pettigrew, to help Snape with his work. Sasha couldn't hide away forever and Snape was forced to confess that he was a married man.

"Married Severus? You jest!" Jeered Bellatrix Lestrange.

Snape showed her his left hand. There was silence and Voldemort was expressionless.

"Perhaps it's time I paid a visit to the new Mrs. Snape, do I know her at all?" he asked.

Snape looked over at Lucius Malfoy, before he responded.

"Sasha, her maiden name is Burke." He replied.

Lucius stood up quickly.

"Sasha? You married, my goddaughter?" he asked.

"Ah...the same Burke family I have been unable to trace..." began Voldemort.

"My lord!" Began Lucius.

"Silence! Tell the truth! Severus! Where her parents at your wedding?" asked Voldemort.

"No my lord." He replied.

"Have either of you heard from them? What was the last you heard of them?" asked Voldemort.

"Only that they had fled. Sasha did not hide, she was at Hogwarts..." began Snape.

"With you? Why is this Severus? How long have you known Lucius' goddaughter?" asked Voldemort.

Severus turned to Lucius, who looked at him angrily.

"I meant you no offence Lucius. I didn't think to seek your blessing, with her parents unreachable..." began Snape.

"Lucius, you either approve or you don't! This is your last chance, before I send you back to Azkaban." Ordered Voldemort.

"Crucio!"

Snape ended up on his back, but he was strong willed and barely made a sound. However Voldemort took some pleasure, from the pain in his eyes.

"Enough!"

Lucius vanished and Snape slowly stood up.

"Your house, now! I'll deal with the Malfoy family later...Narcissa that includes your son." added Voldemort.

Snape was given no choice as he struggled to walk through the front door, Sasha was finishing unpacking, when she saw him limp into the hallway.

"Severus? Oh my!" she began.

"Turn around." He ordered.

"What?" she asked.

"Now." he ordered.

Sasha did so and felt very sick, with fear and worry. Voldemort smirked as Sasha was so stunned, she didn't speak and she didn't move, she was barely breathing.

"Mrs. Sasha Snape, I believe...forgive the state of your husband, a slight disagreement with your godfather." Said Voldemort.

"Lucius...he was arrested..." she began.

"Those walls are no match for me! I can bring him in and out as I please!" Shouted Voldemort.

Voldemort lowered his tone.

"Now tell me, where are your parents?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Sasha, you're heading the right way, for a cell with your godfather. Where are they?" he asked.

"I mean it, I don't know, they went their way and I went to Hogwarts." She replied.

"Why didn't you run with them?" he asked.

"Because...I didn't belong." She replied.

"Don't lie! You left for your own selfish gain! You wanted to be with Severus and to hell with the consequences! Well let me tell you, there are consequences to being Mrs. Sasha Snape...and here is one of them!" Shouted Voldemort.

He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. Sasha's eyes widened as she struggled, his wand touched her skin and that was that. First came the skull, then the snake. Sasha had been branded, she had been marked as a deatheater.

"As for you...you got yours from Lucius...personally, your marriage has nothing to do with me, but I need all the followers that I can count on. Don't think I don't know about your skills Sasha. Lucius mentioned you when he spoke of his family, I know about you and your NEWTs...so ambitious that you stole from your own father, you were a true Slytherin weren't you? However it is high time you made loyalty and ambition combine, I will teach you. One way or another." Said Voldemort.

Sasha could only massage her arm, where it had burned, as Voldemort vanished, but the mark did not. Snape put his hand on her.

"You won't be the only one..." he began.

"Till death said I. If he looses it really will be." She added.

"He won't use you, I won't let him. You're my wife, remember that. You can't be touched." He said.

"All evidence to the contrary." Added Sasha.

There was silence. Sasha went into the living room and started to read. Snape followed her, knowing that deep down something wasn't right.

"Are you going to tell...?" he began.

"No. I said goodbye and I meant it. The next time I see Hogwarts, is his funeral." Added Sasha.

"You need..." he began.

"No. I don't. I knew this would happen, either he'd do it with my permission or without. He's right, there are consequences to being your wife, but I didn't need him to tell me that." She added.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Can I speak to you...both of you?" asked Narcissa.

"So this is Sasha?" asked Bellatrix.

Sasha turned to her, but Bellatrix smiled.

"We've met before, you were young then...looking at you, you could have done better..." she began.

"Do you mind? Yes Narcissa...come in...Bellatrix..." added Snape.

"Is it Lucius?" asked Sasha.

"Partly...you need to visit him..." she began.

"Narcissa..." began Sasha.

"Please, his mind needs putting at rest, especially now, I know I shouldn't tell you, any of you, but I'm out of options." Added Narcissa.

Sasha was tempted to refuse her, the fact that Lucius cursed Severus, had cut her deep, but perhaps there was an explanation for it.

"I'll go and request. Excuse me." She said.

Sasha sent off an owl to the ministry, to request an Azkaban visit to Lucius. When she returned to the living room, she witnessed the unbreakable vow, about to be made.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Severus is promising Narcissa his help." Replied Bellatrix.

"Is his word not good enough?" asked Sasha.

"Almost, but it's nowhere near as important as his life." She replied.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Narcissa.

"Many. You take advantage of your own house room for one thing." Replied Sasha.

"You'd trust him? To do something so dangerous that he could die anyway?" asked Bellatrix.

"Do you call me a coward?" asked Snape.

There was silence, until Narcissa cleared her throat.

"I can't loose my son." She said.

"But you think I can do without my husband?" asked Sasha.

"You don't have children..." began Narcissa.

"That doesn't give you the right to split us up." Added Snape.

"Make the vow! This has nothing to do with your marriage. Do it. Unless you're scared that you can't." Challenged Bellatrix.

Snape roughly took Narcissa's hand, as she worked her magic and Sasha protested. Bellatrix then turned to her and preformed the Imperius curse. Sasha's hand ended up around Snape's and through force Sasha made her own vow to Snape.

"I'll never leave you." She said.

"No!" Shouted Snape.

But it was too late, the vow was made and the curse lifted. Sasha felt different, condemned and she was very aware of what has happened. The two sisters left quickly and Sasha remained sat on the ground. Snape lifted her up and poured her a drink.

"I can't believe that happened. We both...Severus what has she made us do?" She asked.

"You promised never to leave me." He replied.

"And you?" She asked.  
Snape didn't answer at first. Sasha put her hand on his.

"Whatever it is, there's nothing I can do about it." She added.

"I either train Draco to kill, or I kill." He replied.

"Kill? Who? Who does Draco have to kill?" she asked.

"Our witness to our marriage." He replied.

"What? No..." began Sasha.

"Either I kill Albus Dumbledore, or I die. Draco Malfoy is many things, but he is not a killer." Added Snape.

"You can't...there's no point...he's dying anyway. Can't they wait?" asked Sasha.

"No. He has to be killed. It's what he wants anyway..." began Snape.

"Wants?" asked Sasha.

"He already asked me, to help him on his way...this has been coming for weeks. Apparently he wants to protect Draco's soul." Replied Snape.

"His soul? What about your soul?" asked Sasha.

"Never mind that. You have to return now to Hogwarts. I know you said goodbye and that you meant it at the time, but you need to come back, because I have to work." He said.

"I'll take the defence..." she began.

"No you won't. That job is mine." He said.

"Yours? Since when? What about potions?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, that position has been filled too, though I know you'd probably do better..." he began.

"Anything else I should know?" She asked.

"Slughorn returns, the man who saw fit to mention you in his letter to me, about the subject before he left." He replied.

Sasha couldn't even smile at the news of seeing her old head of house again. It was as though, nothing could please her, while a death sentence hung over them both, or rather what she thought would be a suicide waiting to happen.

"Please Sasha. Not too long ago, I could have handled you leaving me, I'd have hated it, but I'd have been able to carry on, but if you die because you want to leave me...I won't be able to kill Dumbledore out of spite and he'll have to just die of natural causes, because I'll be dead with you." Begged Snape.

"Severus, it didn't take all of this to make me stay. But you and Dumbledore warned me that it wouldn't be easy and I accepted it then, now that it's happened I see that you were right, but I can live with it, because I live with you." Said Sasha.

Snape paused for a few moments, and sat next to Sasha. She turned to him and saw that he seemed very upset, but refused to cry, even infront of her.

"Severus?"

"Then tell me, why all I can imagine, is you walking out of that door and falling over after just five steps dead?" He asked.

Sasha smiled sadly.

"That's funny, because all I can see, is you with your wand at Dumbledore's neck, only to cast it aside and fall back...you're no more a killer than that seventeen year old." She said.

"You and I both know, I have as good as done it before. Told you I'd be the death of you." He added.

"No...none of that is true. Severus how were you to know the outcome? I won't die because of you. I'm staying, I can't make anymore of a commitment than I already have." She added.

Sasha and Snape kissed.

"I have done nothing, to deserve you." He whispered.

Sasha kissed him again in response, both of them where convinced that if unbreakable vows couldn't tare them apart, then nothing could. Sasha found herself waiting for a response from the ministry of magic. She was allowed to visit Lucius, although she had hoped that her request would be denied.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasha Burke

3/3/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sasha walked into a dark, damp looking cell. Lucius slowly stood up, he out-stretched his arms, but she refused to go to him, and kept her distance. Lucius lowered his arms in disappointment. He turned his head in confusion and almost innocence.

"Sasha?" He asked.

"You cursed Severus." She replied.

"Sash..." he began.

"You cursed my husband! What right had you? And why am I here?" she asked.

Lucius returned to his usual 'better than thou' expression, which unfazed Sasha as she had seen it so many times before and seen it vanish just as quickly, as it could appear.

"I did and I had every right to. You should want to visit me..." He began.

"I would have done, if not for the fact you cursed the man I loved, who has put his life on the line to help your son. Tell me your rights Lucius? As a godparent? The stand in father?" she asked.

"Yes. Severus...isn't pure..." he began.

"No! Tell me you didn't do it over blood, I can't take that. Your disapproval for not thinking to ask you, I can accept and apologize for, but to bring in his parentage, something he has no control over...is no reason for him to make me a bad husband." She said.

"No, but your father trusted him. You know he was the the only person, but me that he confessed about your behaviour to get NEWTs. He called you all sorts to him and me...but I was impressed and I paid your debt. Severus...clearly showed his admiration another way..." began Lucius.

"It was never like that Lucius. We weren't together until after the dark lord's return, we tried to ignore it once, but in the end when it counted, he was there." She added.

"And if he is captured? Will you be there for him?" asked Lucius.

"More than that, I'll be with him. I have been marked and if I leave him, thanks to your sister-in-law, I die. I can't change anything now..." she began.

"Looks like we'll be one happy family in Azkaban." Added Lucius.

"If we all live." Said Sasha.

"Oh you will. You just proved it to me. If some how you do die, it won't be because you left Severus. My own wife would never have showed the same loyalty to me, as you have to Severus. She wasn't marked as a test...oh yes a test. Only he has the power to remove it. You'll have to prove yourself trust worthy before that will go, and let me be honest, you don't exactly have the best record." Said Lucius.

"I snapped! Father wouldn't listen Lucius, I told him I didn't want his business, I begged him and pleaded. I told him I had other plans. I got sick and tired of doing as I was told, for nothing. I wasn't shop girl material..." began Sasha.

"I know. If you'd have stayed...well to be honest I had hoped as your godfather I had taught you, if you want something, you'll get it and not care who you upset. Severus and I aren't that different. We've both ruined your lives with the decisions we made. I'm sorry Darling." He said.

Lucius looked as though he meant every word. Sasha fell for the grey eyes, that shone with water and used a childhood name.

"Don't cry Loo-Lee..." She began.

"I've not heard that in a few years." He admitted.

Sasha smiled at him. For the second time, Lucius out-stretched his arms, only this time Sasha ran into them and hugged him tightly, struggling to keep her own eyes dry. Sasha left Azkaban and back to dry land. Severus had gone with her, as they were both unsure about the terms of the vow that she had made, there is more than one way of leaving someone. However he had stayed out of the way, not wanting to damage Sasha's relationship with Lucius.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Can't say. That wasn't the Lucius Malfoy I grew up with. A stranger was who I saw. That just wasn't him. I spoke to a man I don't know." She replied.

"You found out why he cursed me?" he asked.

"Protectivity. One of those no one would ever be good enough..." she began.

"Don't lie...just tell the truth." He said.

"Severus..."

"Say it. Why aren't I good enough for you in Lucius' eyes?" he asked.

"You know I won't say it because it matters so little." She replied.

"It might, but that's not all he said. I heard him, I wasn't that far away. Ruined your life with my decisions." He said.

"He didn't..." began Sasha.

"Oh he meant it, he won't have changed that much. Lucius Malfoy always says what he means. If it weren't for his imprisonment, Bellatrix's forced vow, he'd have us apart." Said Snape.

"No. He wouldn't." Argued Sasha.

"What really hurts the most, is that he is right. It sounds different coming from someone else. I've brought death to you, just like Lily." He said.

"I'm not dead!" Cried Sasha.

"It's a time-bomb." He said.

"I will out-live you, on the pure basis that I am younger than you." She said.

"Cedric Diggory was younger than you, he's dead. Age has nothing to do with it, blood yes, connections...well we proved that. On top of all of that we are both under unbreakable vows." He added.

"But they don't matter!" Shouted Sasha.

She finally followed Snape into the house, and he turned around at her sudden out-burst.

"Ok yours does, but I can't stand this anymore! There is no vow holding me to you, other than our wedding vows. I'm staying with you, unbreakable vow or not." She added.

"I'd rather you had the freedom to choose. There's a chance you could...fall out of love..." he began.

"No there isn't. I never stopped thinking about you, from walking out of Hogwarts as a Slytherin student, to walking back into Dumbledore's office for the first time." She added.

"You never told me...a student? Sasha you looked ready to shove the test I marked, in a very uncomfortable place, the first time we met." Said Snape.

"Severus, you pushed and I responded. You tested me and I was keen to show you up. Merlin only knows how that last year would have actually been. Not only was I tested, but you put faith in me and I respected you for that. That faith you showed, made me think...I'll get that NEWT he was so willing to give me. The next thing I knew I had more than one NEWT and I owed it to you...but how could I repay you? I returned to help Dumbledore and yes to thank you, but it didn't seem enough and it didn't feel right." She added.

"We almost kissed, before you left to take care of your father." Said Snape.

"I know. But Dumbledore told me I had to go straight away, just incase and I couldn't say no." She said.

"He has a lot to answer for, your father." Said Snape.

"Not really. We made it in the end...I mean you owe him really for forcing my hand into the business account." Said Sasha.

"You shouldn't have had to do that. I should have ordered him to let you stay, but I was too worried about loosing my job." He said.

"You'd never have won. My father is set in his ways, proud and stubborn as hell, the only way it would have worked would have been, to have been disowned. There was no way I could have handled that back then, it would have ruined me." Said Sasha.

"I let you down. I lived with letting you down..." he began.

"Severus please, you didn't let me down. Can't you see it? Strange though it might seem, I'm the happiest I have ever been." Added Sasha.

It was all going so well, Snape realized he no longer had to feel guilty about her past or her future. That was until later that evening, they were visited by Lord Voldemort and both Severus Snape and Sasha Burke-Snape, dropped to their knees. Voldemort didn't appear alone. Bellatrix joined them and Voldemort snapped his fingers and in an instant, Sasha was on her feet.

"Bellatrix is here to unbind your vow. Join hands!" Ordered Voldemort.

Severus went to obey, but Sasha didn't move her hand from her side.

"Sasha?"

"I don't want it removed." She replied.  
Snape looked dumb-struck and Voldemort glared at Sasha. Bellatrix managed to smirk, knowing that refusal, was a big mistake.

"I don't recall, asking what you wanted Sasha. The vow is to be lifted and that is an order, or do you need a lesson in loyalty?" he asked.

"You misunderstand me, my lord. The reason I want the vow to stay, is so that I prove my loyalty. You see if I can't leave Severus, I can't leave you." Replied Sasha.

Voldemort turned his head to Bellatrix.

"Never the less, your loyalty has been proven. You did not tell tales. That shows loyalty to your fellow follower. I'm impressed, however the vow has to end tonight. I have a mission for you, Sasha and you can't do it if you can never leave your husband." He said.

Snape and Sasha joined hands, and the vow was lifted from Sasha, which gave her hope of life. However she was very anxious about her mysterious mission.

"Now. I need an...inside view...treachery to the old man, before he dies, make his life not worth living. That way Draco's conscious could be eased. Like Potter, he likes to play the hero...but what if the victim bites? The wasp stings? Sasha...you melted the heart of Severus, an achievement for any woman I don't doubt. Now I need you...to leave him." Ordered Voldemort.

Sasha looked a mixture of angry, heartbroken and confused. Snape looked at Voldemort as though he had cancelled Christmas, Easter and his birthday. Even Bellatrix looked very surprised.

"Leave?" asked Snape.

"Manners Severus! Yes leave...a separation, well staged. I need anger between you, displays of hate. That means you need to find somewhere else...as soon as possible...no don't. Go to Hogwarts, stay and work. I need you to keep this marriage secret to the rest of the world. For this year only, that's all I ask. In return...I shall remove your mark and you need never assist me again." Replied Voldemort.

The offer was to powerful to refuse. Sasha packed her bags, slowly under the watchful eye of Voldemort. Snape had never felt so powerless, as when he watched her shut her trunk and shrink it. Sasha then turned to him, aware that he had a reputation to keep.

"Goodbye..." she began.

"Don't wait for the grass to grow." Ordered Voldemort.

Snape nodded briefly. The door closed and so did his eyes. Voldemort smirked as Snape looked as though it didn't matter.

"Oh Severus...show me some emotion...tell me how you hate me for taking another woman away from you." He hissed.

Snape stayed silent, and expressionless. Voldemort smirked even more. He had never met anyone so in control of their own feelings, in body and mind. He was the one man that he struggled to punish.

"No? Merlin...you don't have a heart do you? No matter. I like it. I have nothing to threaten you with. It is almost annoying...but too impressive. I shall leave. Bella! I'm not done with you yet." Added Voldemort.

The dark-haired witch looked quite worried, however she vanished with her master and left Severus Snape, without his wife and without any company. Or so he thought, until he saw a rat scuttle across the room. Out of temper, he cast a spell and a man appeared in it's place, who let out a sore cry.

"That hurt!"

"Pettigrew! That is nothing compared to what I'll do, if you are still in my sight within the next three seconds. Funny. I have been thinking about a pet of some kind, my wife I'm sure would love a cat." Said Snape.

"But she's not here Severus...maybe you could wait until...well if she..." began Peter.

Snape pointed his wand at him and he transformed back into a rat. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in such a foul temper, out of Hogwarts. Suddenly he remembered a tantrum, involving a time he left a potion to brew for too long. The language he used turned the rooms blue and equipment ended up in all sorts of directions. That was before Sasha returned and he fell in love with her. But she wasn't there anymore and there was nothing he could do, but accept the fact, that the next school year, although he has his dream job, he would be the unhappiest he had ever been.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha Burke

5/3/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was the start of term feast. Snape was sat on one side of Professor Dumbledore and Sasha on the other a few chairs away. The Slytherin table were cheering at the news that their head of house, was finally the new defence against the dark arts teacher. Sasha struggled as she forced herself to clap very briefly and not look at him at all, and Snape's smirk couldn't have been more forced as he heard the other tables, talk about him not quite as pleasantly as the Slytherins.  
The feast ended and Snape and Sasha left the great hall, with different people. Professor Slughorn, looked amazed to see Sasha and was talking to her with great interest, mainly about her last year at Hogwarts, which of course he knew nothing about.

"Sasha Burke...I spent my last years here last time, trying to vex you...I trust you gave my replacement Severus a run for his money also?" he asked.

"I didn't have the pleasure. I was unable to do my last year." Replied Sasha.

"Oh dear! That is a shame...I warned him about you especially you know...I always thought you'd discover many cures...shame." He said.

The staff all met in the staffroom and went through their own time-tables and heads of houses were given there house time-tables.

"Ah Sasha...could you take Filius'? The man is quite unwell and is unlikely to make it to work tomorrow. Which means I need you to take Charms tomorrow too." Ordered Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Severus...yours and your lot..." began Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus! I've heard you didn't have the pleasure of Professor Burke's talents, you missed the biggest challenge of your life." Added Professor Slughorn.

Sasha froze and said nothing. Snape looked up from his timetable and looked unimpressed, while Professor Dumbledore could only watch the scene carefully.

"You think so? On the rare occasion I fail to make it to class, I see my worst pupils marked highly and my highest pupils marked down." He said.

"Your highest pupils, meaning the ones that suck up to you most. Try encouraging all of your pupils the same and you might find that you agree with me." Said Sasha.

"Are you telling me how to do my job Professor?" asked Snape.

"No, I was suggesting, not telling." Replied Sasha.

"Your tone said otherwise." Added Snape.

"Your tone says a lot of things too." Added Sasha.

"That will do! The only person who tells anyone how to do their job is me!" Shouted Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes headmaster."

"Sorry sir."

It was little to no wonder, that with arguments like this, put out in public view, that the rest of the staff had no idea, that Sasha and Snape were missing each other very badly. However as time went on, the arguments got louder, heavier and even more personal.

"Excuse me." Said Sasha.

"There's plenty of room." Said Snape.

They were in a crowded corridor and there was little room for anyone.

"With all due respect, I am not squeezing against you in order to get past you." Added Sasha.

"I should hope not. There are laws about sexual harrassment in the work place." He said.

"I'm surrpised you need to know them." She added.

"Likewise, although in your case it's not harrassment if you enjoy it." He said.

He made it away from her and down to the entrance hall. Sasha followed him angrily and before she knew it, she was in Snape's office, alone with the door shut.

"For Merlin's sake Severus! How could you be so obviously..."

Sasha was forced against the door by a deep kiss, one she did not protest to at all. Both heart rates increased so much that it was almost painful, but it had been a matter of weeks and both of them had been having trouble sleeping, as they were in seperate beds and in separate parts of the castle, both too proud to take a potion, but both capable of getting there own and even brewing it. However both of them seemed to suffer for what they had to do.

"I miss you."

"Let go."

"No."

"Severus!"

"Don't."

Sasha didn't dare struggle or answer back. There orders had been harder than ever expected on them both, but clearly Snape had taken it much harder.

"Just one night...not even a full night." He begged.

"You know it can't happen. I'm sorry." She said.

"Sasha...I'm struggling. I hate the pretence, I hate the lying...it's bad enough I have to kill him, not lie to him as well." He said.

"I know...Severus this is a war. Some people will sacrifice lives..." Began Sasha.

"And you think this is better? Sacrificing our marriage? Sasha...it's like a slow and painful death. I can feel it killing me." He added.

"It will be our death if we are together. I'm sorry...I won't play any part in your death." She said.

"Sasha...you leave and I'm already dead." He said.

"I haven't left you." She said.

"One night. Just one...please..."

He held out his hand. Sasha looked at it and was tempted to knock it away. However for some reason, she went against herself and put her hand into his. Snape pulled Sasha close to him, for another deep and passionate kiss. Snape's hand began to wonder, and there was a brief knock at the door, but it opened without waiting for an answer.

"Severus that third year...Sasha?" asked Professor Slughorn.

There was no way to get out of it. Not with Snape's hand where it was and her arms wrapped around him. The poor potions teacher, blinked and slowly walked out of the room. Sasha turned back to Snape and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry..." she began.

"Sasha..."

Crack. Sasha slapped him and began to shout all sorts of things at him, mostly swear words. She did this knowing that Professor Slughorn wasn't too far away, in order to witness her storm out of the office and go to her own quarters, where she slammed the door behind her, just as tears flowed rapidly from her eyes at her own actions. Meanwhile Snape slowly put his hand to his face, where she hit him. He knew that Professor Dumbledore would hear about it and that he would be accused of making advances on her, that were unwelcome, which he knew wasn't so. Sasha had seemed just as keen as him when their lips were reunited. The only difference was, Sasha was some how coping better.

"Severus...did you upset Sasha again?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"If you mean did I kiss my own wife, yes I did." He replied coldly.

"Severus, Sasha can't cope with you as a husband. Granted she loves you and I know you love her, but you're not making it any easier. Please, for the love of God...control yourself." Added Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't kiss my wife, help Draco, kill you...anything else?" Asked Snape.

"Severus..." began Professor Dumbledore, warningly.

"Oh yes, teach, mark papers and spy for you. Shove a broom up my..." he began.

"Severus! You finish your sentence and I will review your position very carefully!" Shouted Professor Dumbledore.

"I can always change it to something else. At the moment I am picturing my position in a dark and uncomfortable position." Growled Snape.

"Severus don't do this. If you love her, you won't self destruct." He said.

"Oh and killing you is really self preservation for her. Admit it...you don't really care what happens to her. As long as Potter and you get your way, that's all that matters." Snapped Snape.

"That isn't true. If there was another way..." he began.

"Help yourself to a cocktail of potions from my stores anytime you like! Better still get someone else to kill you so that I don't know about it." Added Snape.

"Like who?" he asked.

"I care not!"

"Sasha?"

"You dare even suggest it to her and I'll do it without Draco's attempt! You leave her alone!" Bellowed Snape.

"Don't you see Severus? This is why it has to be you. Perhaps you should suggest her to Draco, you know...she can help indirectly." Added Professor Dumbledore.

"I said no! Leave her and her soul out of it. If it has to be me, it has to be me, just don't bring her into this. She already knows that I have to kill you...she'll probably try and do it herself to save me as it is." Said Snape.

"Will she? Severus your marriage is as good as over. The bruise on your face just proves it." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Snape managed to resist the temptation to say, that he and his wife liked it that way, but there was a time, a place and a person for sexual inuendoes, and simply none of it fit in at that time. He also resisted the temptation to add, that the slap and the things said, where just to cover up the fact that they were still a married couple as far as he was concerned.

Sasha was next to be called into the office. She walked in as Snape was leaving and they both made out to avoid each other as one left and the other stayed.

"Sasha, take a seat." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"That's it. Now tell me, why is it I can tell that you and Severus are so madly in love, yet you're not together? You say it's because of his spy work. I think it's something else." He said.

"With all due respect sir, it's between me and him." She said.

"Sasha, you're both ex-pupils and now members of staff. Like it or not I am involved, I'd like to think as a friend before a boss or teacher." He added.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not comfortable talking about it." Said Sasha.

"There's something you are keeping from me. Everyone else looks at me out of guilt because they think I shall drop dead at any moment, you look at me with no guilt but at the same time, there is something that your eyes are trying to say, but your lips won't move." He said.

"I can't look at you with guilt. I said goodbey to you once, I had thought for good, but I didn't. I came back. I don't feel the need to say what has already been said." She said.

"You came back needing to escape the man you love, but you'll only blame his work and I can't figure out why. You knew what to expect when you married him...Sasha, I haven't been this puzzled since I was a child." He said.

"Professor...please. You've spent all of you life protecting others. Let someone protect you for once. I'm sorry but that's all I have to say." She replied.

"Sasha...go back to him. Severus needs you and by what I have heard, you need him but you're scared to admit it." He said.

"Sir...it's not that simple. Things aren't like this from choice, not really. I love him. Never let it be say that I don't. But I can't live with him." She added.

"Because of what he has to do?" He asked.

Unknowingly, Professor Dumbledore had given her an excuse that she could use and she used it well and to her advantage as much as she could.

"He won't be the man I fell in love with. I don't think I can cope with a piece of him missing. You think because it's his soul I won't notice? I will notice. I have felt all the damage that has ever been done, both physical and mental. Sometimes that is bad enough, but if you damage his soul, it'll look like him...but it won't be him." She said.

"Sasha...he's the only one I can count on." He said.

"I know...he's in a wizard debt to you. There's nothing I can do, so I'm trying to leave him while I can." She replied.

"Don't...you'll do more harm." He said.

"It's too late sir. It's all been sorted." She said.

"There's another way...he told me not to say, but I have to...you are a very powerful witch. An unforgivable isn't beyond you." He said.

Sasha slowly stood up, and the old man narrowed his eyes.

"You're asking me...no. This is Severus' mission and if like you said, he didn't even want it mentioned...I won't betray him." She said.

"Betraying or saving?" He asked.

"Don't! You're little mind games might work on pupils...but not me Headmaster Dumbledore! Not me! I'm still his wife and I'll stay loyal." Replied Sasha.

"You're choice. His soul or yours? I can't stop you." He added.

Sasha was silently dismissed with the ultimatium. She walked passed Draco Malfoy, who looked just as worried as she did. He looked at her and paused, only to change his mind. There were now a choice of three people to kill the old headmaster.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasha Burke

6/3/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Professor Dumbledore, arranged an early morning staff meeting. It was last minute and most teachers were woken by a knock on their door, by someone who had already been woken up. Sasha was a very heavy sleeper. Poor Professor McGonagall's hand was very sore, and she sent for someone stronger to do it.

"Ah Severus...you try. I can't see you barging in there." She said.

Of course, she couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as nobody was about, he did indeed walk right in and woke his wife up.

"Sasha! Staff meeting...just get a dressing-gown." He said.

"Severus...it's about four o clock..." She began.

"I know that, but it seems serious...hurry up before Minvera catches me." He said.

So Sasha and Snape entered the staff room. Eveyone had to make a drink to keep themselves awake, while still yawning. Finally Sasha sat down with her cup of coffee and Professor Dumbledore smiled apologetically.

"Good morning...sorry to wake you all, but as you have all guessed...I'm on my last lap...don't say a word. There is a war. Voldemort wants control over the ministry and school. Which means the new headmaster or headmistress will be a deatheater, unless we can appoint one now." He said.

"Severus?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Wait. There are two people with the dark mark. I won't mention any names, but I believe in a fair vote..." He replied.

Sasha rolled her eyes and put her cup down. The next thing anybody knew, she rolled up her sleeve, and waited for people to pass judgement.

"You were a child...a helpless child before the war..." began Professor McGonagall.

"I wasn't that young...besides, this is recent and I admit it...that it wasn't by choice." Added Sasha.

"How could you?"

"You can't tell me...to save your life?"

"Headmaster how could you?"

"Why?" He asked.

"You can't honestly think, she's going to help...letting her teach! She doesn't...well I don't believe she is capable of love."

Snape looked slightly annoyed, but couldn't help but wonder what Sasha's comeback would be. Professor Dumbledore, looked at her, to ask her to make a comment.

"Not capable of love...I see. Professor Flitwick...have you heard the story...the invisible ghost of the toilet that helped Cho Chang? It's no ghost. I saw her the next morning after the death of the Hufflepuff boy, Cedric. I followed her to the toilet to speak to her. No ghost. I believe I tried to help every pupil with detentions last year, even gave troubled teachers, a few bits of advice. I didn't do any of it out of duty, I did it because I wanted to. My duty is to the school, to teach. People don't give extra for the good of their health, I personally believe I did it all out of love. Love for the pupils, staff and loyalty to the school and rightful headmaster." She replied.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at her. Other teachers looked convinced some did not. Granted she had argued that she was able to love, but she hadn't explained her dark mark, and she couldn't tell them the truth, as that would include admitting to being Snape's wife, who was expecting the confession at any moment.

"And the dark mark has nothing to do with selfishness?"

"No it does not. I'm not done fighting the war yet. It's no where near over. I can't fight the war if I'm already dead. Besides, I am confident that he will fall again and I'm aware of the trouble I'll be in then. I'd rather face that Azkaban sentence, than not see the joy on the world's face when he falls...this time for good. You all remember the first fall? Granted I was young, untroubled by it all and thought it was a great fuss over nothing. But surely you remember the many parties, the smiles on faces and justice for those families of whose relatives that had been taken? I want to live to see that day, if afterwards I pay the price for wanting that, then so be it. If the dementor's return, they won't be able to take it. It's not a happy thought, not when you think about what is really being celebrated, all witches and wizards being seen as equal again..." she began.

"Even the muggleborns?" asked one muggle born Professor.

Sasha smiled.

"Muggleborns are no different than any other half blood or more." She said.

"You don't call them mudbloods? Your father did."

"Mudbloods...when you think about it is a stupid word. I mean...look..." she began.

Sasha took out her own wand and made a huge gash on her arm. Many eyes went wide and some went white, or gasped. Snape looked at her as though she really had just confessed to their marriage, and even Professor Dumbledore hadn't seen it coming.

"If you think about it, look...it's blood. Everyone has this stuff and it isn't any different...apart from maybe the types. However I bet for all the money in our banks, that everyone else's blood is about this colour, with red cells and white and all the other properties." She added.

"You're insane!"

"I know, but does that really make me a bad person? We all work for the same man, who I believe is known to the entire ministry as 'that bloody old crack pot". It's only right that his staff are about the same." Replied Sasha.

Professor Dumbledore couldn't hide a laugh too well, Sasha turned to him and bowed her head. She was done. The argument was over. Professor Dumbledore had to wipe a tear of mirth from his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you very much. Do sit down again, please." He said.

Sasha did so and noticed that her coffee had gone cold. She pulled a rather unimpressed expression and tapped the cup with her wand and it began to steam again, as Professor Dumbledore took control of the meeting again.

"Now the matter at hand. I can't force you to accept either Severus or Sasha as head...and judging by their expressions, neither of them really want the job." He said.

He paused and looked at them both in turn. Sasha looked unnerved at the very idea of running the school and shook her head.

"I'm a temp. I can't even teach full time, let alone run...good grief sir! I'd have never chosen this as a profession, not even after a long night out." She said.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"You have given me enough to do. I can't do this as well, not by choice." He said.

"But you'd both step up if asked...and that's what I like about you both. You might not like what is asked of you, but you do it. As a wish from a dying man?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"As an order from the headmaster." Replied Sasha.

Finally everyone smiled at Sasha. Even Professor Dumbledore, bowed his head in respect of her correction of his words.

"Thank you. Here is what I propose. You all decide who you want as the next headmaster or headmistress. Right now. If there is a tie...I will step in. You choose between the potions master of fifteen years and defence teacher, or a supply teacher, with strong knowledge of most subjects. Both very powerful people, who I believe in my own youth could have given me a great challenge. It is up to you now." He said.

Sasha and Snape looked at each other, tempted to smile but couldn't. They briefly nodded at each other as every member of staff, made their choice.

"Severus."

"Sasha."

"Sasha."

"Severus."

"Severus."

"Sasha."

"Severus."

"Sasha."

"Sasha."

"Severus."

"Severus."

"Sasha."

There was a tie. The decision rested with Professor Dumbledore. Sasha had never felt so terrified as the old man stood up, and her fingers began to drum on the table, until finally Professor Sprout stopped her. Snape as ever just turned to him.

"Well, you have all left me with a very difficult decision. That will teach me to give you all a choice, it just came right back on me, very difficult indeed and I don't wish to upset either of you. However I said I was the tie breaker and I meant it. Ladies and gentlemen, your future headmaster...Severus Snape!"

There was applause throughout the staff room. Sasha only clapped briefly, knowing that the current head had just added to her husband's responsibility. Snape stood up and went over to Sasha and shook her hand.

"You're more popular than you thought. You can have the deputy..." He began.

"No! No I can't. That is Professor McGonagall's position and she looks in perfect health to me. I won't take her place while she's still alive, because I won't take it." She said.

Professor McGonagall smiled fondly at Sasha's response and Snape knew, she was only doing it to get favour. However most people seemed very fooled by Sasha's whole performance.

"I had you wrong Sasha. You've proved yourself. If as you say the war is won...I will be your voucher." She said.

"Thank you." Said Sasha.

The staff were dismissed and Snape stopped Sasha before she left the staff room and quietly spoke right by her ear.

"A word in my office."

Sasha followed him and the next thing she knew, she was alone with her husband at around seven o clock in the morning.

"You want an award for your acting skills? Dear?" asked Snape.

"What would you have me do Severus? Tell the truth? Have us killed? I can call a staff meeting myself if you wish." Replied Sasha.

"If you had to yes...look at your arm. A little dramatic weren't you?" He asked.

"It worked didn't it? I didn't have to though that's the point...headmaster." She added.

Snape glared at her and looked around his office. He found a potion and some bandages.

"Do you want that sorted or not?" he asked.

Sasha sat down. Snape took care of her arm and gently wrapped a bandage around it. Sasha looked at him, still trying to read his expression.

"I'd have rather taken the job you know?" She asked.

"You didn't have to. I'm to be labeled the bastard who took his life and his job." He replied.

"Severus..." She began.

"No. I don't need it. Don't look at me like that...please. I, I am struggling enough Sasha...I'm not sure that I can cope with it all." He said.

Sasha saw something, that she had never seen before and never had wanted to see. Tears in Snape's eyes. She felt her own heart crack slightly and that was painful. She shot up out of her seat and hugged him and found that Snape returned her embrace very tightly.

"Merlin save us." She said.

They both cried silently for a few moments. Professor Dumbledore planned to visit the next headmaster of Hogwarts. Unknowing about this, Snape looked up at Sasha, and she at him. It seemed a lifetime since they had been so close and they threw caution to the wind and kissed each other, thinking that everyone would have gone back to bed.

"I can't do this alone." Said Snape.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"Please... don't do this anymore." He begged.

Sasha had not the heart to struggle against him. She shook her head and Snape breathed a sigh of relief. Sasha gently wiped away his tears and he did the same to hers.

Meanwhile a blue eye, looked on through the key hole. Professor Dumbledore stood up straight and found that he himself, had tears rolling down his eyes, but unlike Severus, there was no one there to help him. He walked back to his office and slowly sat down in his chair. Fawks, sensed his master's distress and flew over to him from his perch.

"What have I done Fawks? What have I done to that lovely, young couple? The couple I didn't agree with, but now...they proved me wrong. How wrong was I to expect so much? Anyone can see that she still loves him, no matter what. They belong together and I'm killing them. By putting Severus' life on the line, I put Sasha's in danger. If he goes...it will be too much for her, she'll loose the will to live and that feeling will be so strong, that she will die. Then there's Harry...how many others will join me through my own doing?" He asked.

"Put yourself together man!"

Professor Dumbledore, hexed a near by painting, which just managed to move in time. The other paintings, woke up and moved to their other frames, muttering darkly. He returned his head to his hands, cursing himself for the pain he had caused.

"This is why I chose him...I deserve green light from his own. I'd have done it by now. If roles were reversed I know I would have. He's a better man than me, he really is. But the only one who sees it is Sasha, a complicated student but...she couldn't have turned out better." He added.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasha Burke

8/3/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sasha and Snape noticed, that Professor Dumbledore's hand was getting darker and darker. They both began to wonder, if their separation and attitude was really affecting him. So Snape reported it to Voldemort and returned to Sasha with some news.

"He's really sick. If I don't act soon...listen he's pleased. It shows you did your job well. Next time the mark burns you have to go. I think he's going to remove it." Said Snape.

Sasha felt sick to her stomach. She had no idea that her fake separation would have caused so much trouble. Throughout the day, where she took over Charms, she thought about how she could make things better. Eventually she made up her mind. After dinner, she followed Professor Dumbledore back to his office at a distance, but caught up as he got to the statue. The old man turned to her questioningly and she took a deep breath.

"A word headmaster." She said.

"That doesn't sound like a request, you better had." He said.

Sasha went into the office, with legs that felt like jelly. She knew she'd be in trouble, but at the same time hoped that it would give him more time, if she came clean.

"The thing is Professor...I have been lying to you through out the school year." She admitted.

"Lying?" he asked.

"I haven't and won't...even after you're gone, leave Severus. I was told to make you think that, because you've put Severus to too much, which I admit is true, that I have left him. Apparently it would weaken you...I didn't think it would, but it turns out he was right. Severus and I..." began Sasha.

"You never had a real fight? Even when you were heard..." began Professor Dumbledore.

"No. He just caught us, so I thought it was best to make it look...sir forgive me. The school isn't ready, Draco isn't ready and neither is Severus." She added.

"What about you Sasha? Do you still mean what you said? A simple goodbye and that is all. I'd like to think I'm not easily fooled. However you really are more powerful than I thought. If there was no prophesy...I'd say you could easily finish Voldemort off. See, my problem has always been and will always be, that no matter how long ago they have left, I see the eleven year old. Same for you, same for most of my staff, same for him. You see everyone as the here and now." He said.

"A simple goodbye? That wasn't the case sir and I'm sorry if it felt that way. That goodbye, was meant. There's nothing worse than hearing of some-one's death and not being able to say goodbye or telling them so. But then I came back and I was glad in a way." She said.

"Why? You could have told me." He said.

"No I couldn't." She said.

"Sasha?"

"The weaker you are, the easier for Severus. However I fear I took it too far. That's why you have been told this. Not for your good, but his." She added.

"Ah. I see. Now I know. It wasn't I who destroyed you. You're going to destroy yourselves. One of you will slip up. Or both. I suppose you know about the last woman he loved? He loved her to death too." Added Professor Dumbledore.

Sasha took out her wand instantly. Professor Dumbledore wasn't afraid and she realized it would have no effect on him, but it was as though she had no control.

"No! Don't you dare! You dare blame him for Lily's death!" She shouted.

"Ah so you do know? Interesting. Yet your still with him, you haven't run away...like you should. Like any other Slytherin would do." He said.

"No! How dare you? After all that man has done for you, you begrudge him love? You look at me like a monster Dumbledore! But I'm not so much as a horn on you! You'd have never had the chance to protect them if not for him! Don't you dare wipe blood on his hands!" Shouted Sasha.

"Lower your wand staff!" shouted a portrait.

The portrait soon vanished as Sasha pointed her wand at it threateningly. She then returned it to Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't you see? Helping him will only shorten your life..."

"I know that. He said the same before we were married. The fact of the matter is, we're both on borrowed time." She said.

"You are blinded." He said.

"Maybe. But I'm happy." She added.

"Happy Sasha? Let's explore that shall we..." he began.

"No let's not. You have alot of power over this school, but you can't tell me how I am feeling." She added.

"Merlin...you really are made for that man!" He cried.

"I take my leave...for health and safety measures." she said.

"For my benefit?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No." Replied Sasha.

Professor Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked.

"No." She repeated.

"Very well then off you go." He said.

Sasha left the room and began to wince openly and squeeze her arm. She tore out of the castle and made it to somewhere where she could find her way, to were Voldemort would be. She felt very brave and knelt before him, only for him to snap his fingers. Sasha ended up back on her feet.

"Your arm, as the old man is so weak that even a first year could kill him, you played your part well. I'm impressed. I can only imagine how pleased your husband will be." He said.

Sasha watched the dark mark fade from her skin, but daren't thank him. She wasn't stupid enough to seem grateful for the mark being removed, incase it was taken a sign of disloyalty.

"Go. You have my permission to return." He added.

Sasha bowed her head slightly and went to leave.

"Wait!" He ordered.

Sasha turned around. Voldemort beckoned her to him.

"I trust you still haven't heard from you parents?" He asked.

"Not a word." Replied Sasha.

"I see. More intelligent than I give him credit for. No matter. I can't blame you for their actions. It would be immoral of me. You have done well...tell me though, are the rumours true?" Asked Voldemort.

Sasha looked blank.

"How you were put forward for the headmistress position at Hogwarts? Only very powerful people are put forward for that, yet you, a temp-teacher...were one of the choices. How so?" He added.

"No idea. I've never been aware..." Began Sasha.

"No? I've heard a great deal about you, Sasha. You were forced out of Hogwarts, stole your father's money to get NEWTs, ran away from home, returned and separated from them again. Each time you ran, you found yourself at Hogwarts, before that a talented medi-witch that the hospital would like back at any time, yet you insist on belittling yourself. Why?" He asked.

"I don't see it...well perhaps I could better myself but I'm still finding my feet. I'm just..." Replied Sasha.

"Concentrating on your home life? I think I might have made that a little harder for you, surprise me Sasha. Go back to Severus. If you stay with him for as long as he or you live, you'll manage that." He said.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasha returned to Hogwarts. As she made her way back to her quarters, she passed a few pupils who acknowledged her from all houses, of all blood types, however she found her response a little more strained towards them, as secretly she couldn't help her little prejudice. It was something she had grown up with and something she had lived with. She found herself behind a closed door and breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe that she was as good as free from Voldemort and Dumbledore, and was almost afraid to tell Snape, because she was so pleased. It took her a long time to prepare herself to tell him and by the time she did, she heard all sorts going on outside the room, and finally she heard screaming.

"Deatheaters! Deatheaters in the castle!"

Sasha ran out into the main castle and struggled to find Snape. There was chaos everywhere as she tried to get to the dungeon. However a couple of deatheaters made the mistake of fighting with her. Eventually she won and was just in time, to see Snape dive up the stairs. She tried to follow him but more and more people got in the way. By the time she reached the stairs, she was knocked over by Draco and got up to find Snape following him. Then she saw Harry Potter, chase after him and ran up to the tower herself to witness what was going on. She saw him fight Snape and knew what that meant, Severus had killed and he had been seen. Sasha found herself telling Harry to stop trying to attack Snape, but it didn't matter as she couldn't be heard and Snape very easily blocked him, then she saw him run very quickly and she cried, Sasha hadn't been there when she should have been. She looked down and saw that Professor Dumbledore was dead for sure, if the curse didn't kill him, the fall would have. She turned away and covered her mouth, dried her eyes and calmed down. As she returned to the castle, she noticed the deatheaters leave, one by one and the many casualties littered about the place. Professor McGonagall ran to her.

"We need all the help we can get, your nursing skills you have would be a great help...where is Albus?" she asked.

Sasha couldn't help but look uncomfortable. Finally other people went towards the grounds and Sasha led her outside to answer her question. As the people of Hogwarts, mourned the death of their headmaster, Sasha snuck away from it all and went in search of Snape, her loyalty to the school forgotten as she focused on one man. Nobody noticed that she had left until Professor McGonagall attempted to take charge.

"Has anyone seen Professor Burke?" She asked.

"No...have you?"

"She was with me! She can't have gone far...no...she wouldn't. Would she?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasha and Snape...were both deatheaters. You don't think she had anything to do with this do you? She wasn't dark...she assured me, she assured...she lied. Did she?" She asked.

"I couldn't say, but both her and Snape aren't here to defend themselves and they were the only members of staff announced as deatheaters. If Snape did kill...she is a highly suspected accessory to the murder."

"No...she wouldn't defend Severus...she can't stand him. He stole her chance of greatness. She took an instant dislike to him on her first and only day as a seventh year." Said Professor McGonagall.

"That was a long time ago...you do realize what this means? That Severus will be headmaster next year."

"Not if he's been arrested!" She cried.

"Not if the ministry is taken over."

"Holy Merlin! I don't think I could work for him...not if what Potter says is true..." She added.

"What about Sasha? Will she be allowed back too?"

"I don't want to think about it...I can't think about it. I have a funeral, pupils and a school to organize...millions will be here...camping in the forest no doubt. The last thing I need is the thought of deatheaters running the school." She replied.

Professor McGonagall, spent a very long night, visiting each house in turn. She had pupils to interview as she found that Harry had been right about Draco Malfoy too, he was missing but his friends remained. However she found that rather annoyingly, their second house could have been Hufflepuff as they stayed loyal to him and pleaded ignorance to the whole matter.

"Very well Mr. Crabbe...I don't suppose you would notice anything different about Draco. However I can't stress how important it is for you not to with-hold information." Said Professor McGonagall.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasha Burke

9/3/09

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It took Sasha a long time to find Snape. It wasn't until she received an emergency owl from Narcissa, that she found that Lucius had been freed.

_Dear Sasha,_

_I need you at the manor. Please I wouldn't ask but I have a husband who hasn't eaten properly for almost a year. The house is being taken over. We are under or rather soon to be under full house arrest. Please, you're part of the family. I really need your help._

_Narcissa._

Sasha had no choice. She made her way to Malfoy Manor as quickly as she could. Narcissa let her in instantly and Sasha followed her to the master bedroom. Lucius was there, looking very sorry for himself. His eyes were dark and baggy, his hair matted and he had lost a great deal of weight.

"Loo-Lee." She said.

"Come." He said quietly.

Sasha didn't hear him, but still ran over to him and hugged him. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Sasha turned and her eyes widened. Snape was there, taking care of him and Narcissa smiled at her.

"This is why I wrote to you." She said.

"Don't be angry...I told her to use me as an excuse." Added Lucius.

Snape had frozen where he stood, with potions in his hands. Narcissa took them from him and shooed them both out of the room. The door closed behind them and they were left on the landing. Snape tried to avoid Sasha's eyes.

"You're back." He said.

"I never left. I returned a free woman that night...but I was too late. Severus I'm sorry...I tried to find you. Please..." She begged.

Snape finally looked at her. His eyes were almost as dark as Lucius'.

"Severus!"

"Don't...I'm not in the mood Sasha. I have no idea what I am doing, if I am still married..." He began.

"I'd like to think so. I'd like to think we're still married, that we're still a family." Added Sasha.

"Can you sleep with a murderer or can you not?" He asked.

"Severus it wasn't as straight forward as that..." She replied.

"Really? Can you sleep in the same bed as me knowing what I did? Because at the moment, I'm struggling...I really am." He said.

"I'm not leaving." She said.

"Sasha..."

"Don't dismiss me..."

"I'll be the death of you!"

"You will be if you force me to leave!"

"Then stay." He said.

Snape and Sasha, had a guest room. A place where they could really be together. However, Snape noticed that she seemed different. He only noticed when Sasha removed her robes. A bump. He looked at her and she smiled at him.

"You asked me to stay once, and against my better judgement I did. I couldn't tell you at Hogwarts Severus, I couldn't tell anyone. But never the less...here we are." She said.

Snape was stunned. Sasha walked over to him and put his hand on her stomach. One kick and Snape moved his hand quickly, out of shock more than anything. Sasha looked at him questioningly and he shook his head.

"I'm not angry...I'm surprised. I...never thought." He said.

Sasha smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Snape found that with the news of future fatherhood, and his wife back with him, he managed to have at least some sleep. Although he had little faith in Harry Potter, he had the headmaster's job and he was as far as he knew safe from the wrath of Voldemort, it didn't stop a repeated nightmare. Four nights in a row, he saw himself in court, about to be sentenced for deatheaterism and murder. He turned and saw Sasha with a baby in her arms, shaking her head, tears rolling down her eyes. She tried to get to him, but the dementors grabbed him. Then Sasha was arrested and the baby taken away from her. One night it seemed too real and he shot up very quickly, closely followed by Sasha who put her hand on his bare shoulder.

"Severus? It's alright. Come here..."

Snape lent back and Sasha snuggled up to him and kissed him softly. Snape wasn't asked anything. Sasha knew that if he wanted to tell her, he would but if he didn't, she didn't mind that either. Snape slowly but surely began to get back into a sleep pattern. However, Sasha had to stay at Malfoy Manor, while he was at Hogwarts, or so that was their plan, until Voldemort witnessed what was happening.

"What are you doing Severus?" He asked.

"Sasha and I have decided...Hogwarts isn't the best place for her...at the moment my lord." Replied Snape.

"Not so. Surely the best place for Sasha at this...time is with you?"

Snape and Sasha realized that it wasn't a request, much to the disappointment of Lucius and Narcissa. Snape and Sasha arrived at Hogwarts and he looked around, quite unhappily.

"The start of a new era...one that's not going to be very popular." He said.

"Give the time...you're going to make a wonderful headmaster." Said Sasha.

"Oh yes and the staff who have stayed are going to agree...Sasha I'll be lucky to get so much as a 'sir' this year." Said Snape.

"Maybe it would help...if we were honest." She suggested.

"Help?" He asked.

"I'm sure there's enough hatred to go around." She said calmly.

"No! Not at the moment there isn't...McGonagall would see red. I don't want to risk it." He said.

Snape looked from Sasha to her stomach. There was no way that she could argue with him as she couldn't help but agree with him.

"Alright, but how do I explain my presence?" She asked.

"You tell me. I'll go along with whatever story you come up with." He replied.

"You're determined to keep us as bigger secret as possible aren't you?" She asked.

"Sasha! Nothing would give me more pleasure than to take you into the staff room and present you as my wife, but not when everyone looks at me with their hands around their wands as it is. I have to keep you safe, and I can't do that...if everyone knows." He replied.

"Severus...I'm going to have a head-stone with my maiden name at this rate." Added Sasha.

"I hope not as that's why I'm doing this...I know I ask a lot from you and I don't deserve your patience...but please. Just for a year or two." He said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasha put up the pretence of a one night stand gone wrong. Although unsure at first, Professor McGonagall believed her.

"You're braver than I give you credit for, not many people would go through with it." She said.

"Not the child's fault is it? Why should he or she pay for my stupidity?" Asked Sasha.

"Don't be so harsh Sasha...you're only human. Stupid is one thing you are not. Just sometimes a little unlucky, but I have noticed how you seem to turn such circumstances around. Maybe things will be better for you in the long run." She replied.

Snape entered the staff room. Professor McGonagall glared at him, as he silently asked for a word with the pregnant supply teacher. She left with an air of distrust about her and he took her place.

"Well?" He asked.

"I lied again, she fell for it. Took two months..." She replied.

"I don't want you to work anymore..."

"Oh please..."

"I mean it! It's an order."

Snape had raised his voice too much and Professor McGonagall ran over to her. She glared at Snape and put a protective arm around Sasha, one she didn't need.

"Severus! That will do! You do not shout at her..."

"Then perhaps you can convince her to take maternity leave. I know you don't approve of some of my actions Minerva, but I am trying my best." He argued.

Professor McGonagall sighed. She had no argument against him and Sasha knew this as she turned to her, before she spoke.

"Perhaps, though it pains me to admit...he is quite right." She said.

"Fine...I'll stay in the staff room knitting." Mocked Sasha.

Snape rolled his eyes and had no choice but to walk away. Sasha kicked something near by out of temper and a few staff members couldn't help but smile, for one reason or another.

"How many times does that happen a day?"

"One or two...dozen." Replied Sasha.

"Perfectly normal...next time can you kick him? You can blame the baby for it. I used to do it all the time to people I didn't like when I was expecting."

"I'm not brave enough to risk it." Muttered Sasha.

Sasha spent much time in her own quarters, some teachers halved their marking with her, knowing that she had nothing better to do. Snape knew about it and raised an eyebrow at her, when he caught her doing third year transfiguration.

"What? I can't walk and I can't teach...are you forbidding the use of my arms too? Headmaster?" Added Sasha.

"Hello Sasha's hormones..." he began sarcastically.

Like a pupil, Sasha put two fingers up at him.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Sasha...it won't be forever." He said.

"I didn't say..." she began.

"I know." He said.

Sasha smiled at him slightly and got on with her marking by the candle light. To her instant annoyance, Snape blew the candle out. She snapped her fingers and the candle re-lit.

"And where did you learn such dark magic?" He asked.

"Dark magic? Rubbish! It's not hurting anyone. Very handy actually. Dark indeed." She replied.

"Not by you no...I thought about making you dinner..." He began.

"Severus..." she began.

"I've not been the most romantic of husbands." He said.

"If I'd have wanted romantic...I'd have married someone like Gilderoy Lockheart." She said.

Snape looked at her with both raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry. I know all about you...duelling such a wizarding hero..." She added.

"Wizarding hero? Fraudster and a con man..." He began.

"No need to get jealous Severus." Said Sasha.

Snape raised a disagreeable eyebrow. Sasha smirked at him, as though daring him to challenge her. Snape tried a different approach.

"I'm not supposed to argue with you, you might get upset." He said.

"I shall remember this...Severus jealous over five times winner of witch weekly's most charming smile..." She began.

"And waiting for an Azkaban spell when his memory comes back." Added Snape.

"Have to admit...he was rather a dish...if you liked that sort of vanity." Said Sasha.

"That will do. I said I owed you dinner and I shall take you to dinner." He said.

"Severus...don't. The last thing I need is one of the Carrow's finding out. They already look down on me as it is, as I'm supposedly not married." She said.

"Sasha...you will look on this as but a memory one day. Look at me...we are going to have an open family. You, me and our child and the best part is, we'll be free and that will be all that matters." He said.

Sasha smiled at him, but her heart simply wasn't in it.

"I want to believe you..." she began.

"What is there not to believe?" He asked.

"The fact that...we might not all be together." She replied.

Snape went silent. Sasha was right. Nobody's life was certain. At any point he could be asked to do something, fail and be killed. Then there was the chance, that perhaps Sasha wouldn't live through giving birth...but he refused to think about that. Snape knew that his child could be one parent less or more, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be a father, and bring up his child better than he was brought up. His plan was that the child would never be without from day one, even to the age of fifty.

"I don't want that thought." He said.

"Severus...we need that thought. We need a plan, I don't want him or her to go without just because we might not be there." Said Sasha.

"Sasha! Come hell or high water...our baby will be safe. I'm not Mr. Popular...but you...have most of the staff on your side, and you have the Malfoy family. Lucius I know would take care...he knows, he had to know and I know he'd do the right thing. But I won't ask it of him, because I don't believe he'll be needed." Said Snape.

"Then I don't mean to...but I have to...I'm not convinced." Added Sasha.

"Alright. If you feel so strongly." Added Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A.N from whenever my mouse died :(

The sound of a baby's cry, reached Snape's ears. He wasn't in the hospital wing, or outside the door with other staff members. He was out in the corridor. Meanwhile, Sasha, who looked very worn and tired looking, held a baby girl in her arms and smiled at her. Other staff members entered the ward one by one and congratulated her on her daughter. Alas poor Snape, received no such pleasantries as still, nobody knew that Sasha was his wife and that the baby in her arms was his. He waited until the dead of night to enter the hospital wing, where he found that Sasha couldn't take her eyes from the baby. Snape stood guiltily at the foot of the bed. Sasha smiled at him and turned to the baby.

"Who's come to see us?" She asked quietly.

"I had to see her..." Began Snape.

"Severus...she's your daughter. Pick her up." Added Sasha.

Pupils of Hogwarts would have never have known, even before the incident with Professor Dumbledore, that Snape could seem so scared of such a helpless looking thing. He was careful and he was quite upset, that he hadn't been there for her arrival. She was at least five hours old, before he had even come to see her, just to protect them all.

"I wasn't sure how long to leave...Sasha believe me...I'd have given my life to have been here today." He said.

"Severus...don't trouble yourself. You do what you do for us. No family could ask for better. Even Rose Eileen Snape, will understand when she's older." Said Sasha.

Snape smiled as she had used his mother's name, then shook his head.

"No...don't curse her...Rose Sasha Snape." He said.

"Then don't use the Burke family..." She began.

"Please?" He added.

So Rose got a new middle name. However problems were just beginning as pupils and teachers alike seemed to rebel, against the dark haired headmaster. Eventually Snape realized he had no choice but to flee and had no time to tell Sasha to stay. But again she had witnessed everything. This time, she refused to let him go alone and as he flew off into the night, she had to fly side-ways with Rose on a broom in order to follow him. He turned around at this point and she glared at him.

"This is a little more than the odd candle!" She cried.

"I don't need this...take Rose back to the castle and stay there!" Shouted Snape.

"No!" Cried Sasha.

"Sasha! It's not safe! They'll figure something..."

"Scared, new mum, runs for her life and takes baby...yes they will!"

Snape still couldn't argue with Sasha and the family went into hiding from the order, and spent a lot of time with Lucius and his family. Of course Lucius was thrilled when he saw Rose and she seemed to bring a little happiness to the manor, or at least to the Malfoy family, as even Narcissa fed her a few times and cradled her. Meanwhile Snape spent many days, quite unhappy with himself.

"I should be at that school. I was chosen for the job, not Minerva! It isn't her place...she can't do it. She's a teaching teacher, not a leader. It was bad enough when he was suspended. But I can't go back can I? Not really, I mean they all think me a murderer..." He began.

"You're not..." Began Sasha.

"No? There's a huge...grave in the grounds I own...a man is dead in there...by my wand. I killed him, with his concent, but he's still dead." He said.

"You were helping him, and helping Draco...I could have done it, I wanted to do it...just to spare you the title murderer, I came close once...I think he was baiting me, but still I couldn't even hex him. You did the right thing. I think its a shame the world doesn't know the whole story." Said Sasha.

Lucius entered the room, with Rose and a bottle, shaking his head.

"This little madame...won't have her dinner for love or money...and I offered." He said.

Sasha smiled and took the baby and bottle from Lucius, she sat down with her and Snape and Lucius could only smirk, until their arms burned black and they looked at her apologetically.

"I have to go...you be good...same goes for your mother." Said Snape.

He kissed his daughter and wife, before he followed Lucius. Narcissa then entered the room and sat with Sasha, who finally managed to get Rose to have her bottle.

"It won't get easier. I was in your shoes once too...married to Lucius with a baby to look after, not knowing if I was going to see him again when he left the house. You'll always get that sinking feeling." She said.

"Even if I was told and had it in writing that nothing would ever happen to Severus, I'd still think the worst. But I knew, I knew it would be this way. I just thought I'd manage...I do, I do manage but it's a bit harder now. No enchantments to protect us, no office...open territory." Said Sasha.

"You know Rose, would never go without if anything happened to you both?" Asked Narcissa.

"Of course...but I hate the thought of her not knowing her father, and having to hear the negatives. There's more to him than the murder of Dumbledore, as it's known." Replied Sasha.

"I'm sorry...I feel reponsible for it..." Began Narcissa.

"No...Dumbledore would have never let Draco kill him. If you hadn't made the vow, Dumbledore would have. He was adiment that he was going to be killed rather than die. Of course he was. The great Albus Dumbledore, die of old age? That wouldn't have looked anywhere near as dramatic." Said Sasha sarcastically.

"You're saying..."

"That there's more to Severus than deatheaterism. But not many people will know that, only those that matter. Rose will, of course before she attends Hogwarts, I won't have her going there and not be able to defend him if she does so wish, be it in event of death or imprisonment. I want her to have his name. I'll keep quiet..." Began Sasha.

Lucius returned without Severus. Narcissa put her hand on the mum's knee. Lucius took a deep breath, and took Rose from her.

"He wants to see you, Severus is still with him." He said.

"Oh thank Merlin, I thought he was dead. Although...never mind. Lucius...I can trust you, to look after her, like your own?" Added Sasha.

The blonde haired wizard nodded gracefully. Sasha smiled and kissed Rose's forehead before going to Severus' side, with a gut feeling of danger. When she arrived Snape looked at her and shook his head, as Voldemort smirked.

"Ah Sasha...no Rose? No matter...I will see her one way or another...Severus has some bad news. His moments are limited. Anything you want said, say now." He said.

It took a few moments for the news to sink in. Sasha looked at Snape, who remained looking quite calm and collected.

"What? Why? He has done nothing but show you..." began Sasha.

"Has he? I was under the impression that he was bound to you. It wasn't under my orders that he killed the great Albus Dumbledore, which is why I must end his life. With him alive, I can't use this wand, it only works for he who killed the last owner. Of course if you want to join him...feel free..." began Voldemort.

"Never!"

"Sasha! It's what I want!"

"No Severus! Don't you dare! You dare ask it of me! You bastard!"

Snape paused with amazement, he had never been on the receiving end of Sasha's bad language, or of any real unpleasantness. However he knew it wasn't said out of hatred, her eyes didn't match the insult, watery, large and tired.

"Sasha...please. Give the world hope. Tell my story...tell my life...my wife." He said.

"I kill you and I'm dead inward and outward." She said.

"Are you?" He asked.

"What's going on here?" asked Voldemort.

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"I can't."

"Prove I married a good witch, prove your love, prove to me that you are perfect...prove to me you're worthy of the second name Snape."

Sasha took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Voldemort stood back, as Sasha raised her wand.

"I am. I am Sasha Snape...your wife...your widow! AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Snape was dead before he hit the ground. Sasha didn't have the heart or chance to look. She turned to Voldemort and circled him in flames.

"Rot in hell!"

She vanished. Sasha found herself at Spinner's End and dug out the pensive that Snape had used. It was her turn. Voldemort would want her dead, she couldn't fight back as much as she wanted to, it wasn't her place to defeat him. However she wanted the truth found. A final memory was added and she left the house as quickly as she could and went back to Hogwarts by broom, only to be surrounded on the tower.

"Lower your wands! Sasha! Sasha! Your daughter?"

"Safe...I'm not. He wants me...not her. Potter has to take another life if he stands a chance against Voldemort. That life is mine." She said.

Sasha went looking all over the castle for Harry Potter, finally she found him and walked up to him. He was confused as he knew her as a rare supply teacher.

"Potter...the wand...kill me." She said.

"You killed Snape." He said.

"So that you could kill me. You do that and..." began Sasha.

"You killed your own husband to save the wizarding world." He added.

"Don't make it harder for me Potter...Hardly anyone knows about that marriage. There is a pensive for you to see, when you win this war. A war that you can't win, if you don't get a good wand and to do that...now do it. Kill me Harry. You have to." Said Sasha kindly.

"You...I don't understand. You're his wife, yet you want me to kill you. Are you a deatheater?" He asked.

"I'm the wife of one if it makes it easier. Harry...it's my time now. I want you to win...I want Hogwarts back to normal...well as normal as it can be. Go on Harry. Once I'm dead...you feel free to take him...just get that wand off him. You do a brilliant disarming spell. I've got no doubts. If you do this, then you're ready. I've killed in past and..." Began Sasha.

"You! I recognize your voice...the girls' toilet...there was no ghost!" Cried Cho.

"No. No ghost...just me. Harry!" Ordered Sasha.

"No Potter! She has a child!" Cried Professor McGonagall.

"A child?" asked Harry.

"She's quite right, but I've sorted that. She's with my godfather...who I know will take care of her. Who knows? Maybe my parents will turn up. Potter! I don't want to die at the hands of the dark lord...please." Added Sasha.

Poor Harry Potter, he had no choice. Sasha broke her own wand, as a sign of surrender, she took a deep breath but a voice out did them.

"Harry Potter! You will come to me and bring that woman who will want you to kill her! You won't kill her Potter! She's a mother! Her husband is dead. Sound familair?"

Sasha openly cursed the emotional blackmail that Voldemort had used. She knew that Harry wouldn't do it, not now that he knew that there was a baby involved, but it didn't stop her trying.

"Potter, listen to me, Potter! This is nothing like Lily and James, this is different. Your mother didn't kill James, I killed Severus. You don't want a baby brought up by a murderer do you?" She asked.

"Every child has the right to know their parents." He said.

"Potter! I am a pure blood witch! I killed my husband, I'm not safe to have a child. I certainly don't want to see Rose on Azkaban visit days. I'm a Slytherin and I'm typical too. Your mate Granger...smart ass mudblood!" She said.

"I'm not killing you and I am not sending you to Voldemort either." Said Harry.

"Harry...Professor Burke killed her husband for you...she needs you to do it. The world needs you to do it. You need to do it. This is war. Sacrifices have to be made and she knows it. Nothing will get done unless she dies." Said Hermione.

"See? Do as the mudblood says...kill me. Prove that snake-faced twit wrong. Yes killing is wrong, but in some cases, it's the only way. I can tell you this, me and Severus aren't the only ones." Added Sasha.

Sasha embraced death. Cho screamed and Harry turned away as soon as he did it. He ran, closesly followed by his friends. Sasha's body was taken to the hospital wing with other casulties, soon with her, the heroes of war as they were known. Eventually someone brought Snape's body along, and Harry made a journey to the house Sasha had mentioned. He found the pensive and started to understand everything. How Snape had been treated, his love for Lily, his regret at Sasha's forced NEWT drop out, how she found her way back into his life, the almost kiss, her return, their love, Professor Dumbledore, their marriage on hold, Rose and even what she did, and where she left her baby.

The story was told and Snape and Sasha, were buried in Hogwarts grounds. As the Malfoy family stood trial, Harry took the baby to the graves.

Here lyes Headmaster Severus Snape and his

secret wife Sasha Burke-Snape

Parents of Rose Sasha Snape

'Marriage and lives sacrificed for the war'

"Your parents...guess what? You're going to be as annoyingly famous as I was, when I started Hogwarts. And it's going to get right on your nerves at some points. Just because you didn't do anything...powerful people your parents...great things will be expected of you. It's going to be up to you how you turn out now, because it's not looking good for Uncle Lucius." Said Harry.

Harry was right. Lucius had a sentence to go back to, Narcissa became very ill and Draco was charged with attempted murder. The remains of the order discussed Rose's future. All seemed quite concerned, that she couldn't leave the wizarding world and Harry didn't even suggest it, as he remembered what had happened when he had left the wizarding world and how old he was before he learned the truth.

"We'll take him Harry...you've got Teddy now. You can't be expected to have two babies mate." Said Ron.

Hermione smiled in agreement and they were applauded for their decision. Hermione and Ron were awarded guardianship over Rose. As soon as Ron picked her up from The Burrow one day, he smiled quite cheekily.

"Oh dear...someone's not going to be a happy teenager." He said.

"Why's that Ron?" asked Hermione.

"She's got really dark hair...it's going to be like her father's. She's going to hate it." He replied.

"Don't be cruel! Just because she has black hair, it might be the same style as her mother's for all we know. For goodness sake she's six months old! She hardly has any hair to judge. Poor Rose...don't listen to Uncle Ron." Said Hermione.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley chuckled slightly at the argument.

"Two years and they'll have their own." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Less." Argued Mrs. Weasley,

"Is that a bet my dear?" He asked.

"You know I don't encourage gambling!" She replied.

"Sorry dear." He added.


End file.
